Secret World of the Night
by Addiction-Darkness
Summary: Sora, Cloud, and Roxas moved to Twilight Town where they meet three of the most powerful vampires: Riku, Leon, and Axel. Yaoi SoRiku AkuRoku CloudLeon ADOPTED FROM Dragon Ruler 06
1. Chapter 1

**Me: my first yaoi, so please be nice. Basically, it's another vampire story where Riku's a vampire and Sora's the human and other pairings and all that neat fun stuff enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Blood. This very thing keeps us alive. Vampires. The very beings that take this life source from our own necks. No one believed in these dark creatures of the night, and they had no reason to. That would only play to a vampire's advantage. All the legends about vampires are false, except for the blood-sucking. For those who did believe in them, their garlic and crosses were useless. Vampires are not what everyone thinks. They are completely different beings than the legends and myths say. And for one family, they will find out in their own little way.

Somewhere

The pale light or the full moon poured onto silver hair, only to be reflected off. Sharp green eyes looked up and down the road below while the being the eyes belonged to stood waiting on a roof. Hunger gnawed at the person's insides, urging the being to feed. Spying a girl walking alone on the sidewalk with headphones stick in her eyes as she bopped her head to the music, the being jumped down into an alley and was swallowed by the shadows. As soon as she was in the beings sights again, the person shot across the road and grabbed the girl. Before she even knew what was going on, before she could even scream, the being bit into her neck and drained her of the red liquid inside of her body. Silver hair poured over the beings shoulders as he stood up and walked away. Once the person was in the park, the vampire saw another two people there, seeming like they were waiting for someone. One had shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes and a scar going from his forehead to the right of his left eye. The other had long fiery red hair that was spike in all kinds of directions behind his head with green eyes that had little triangles under them.

"Been waiting long?" the vampire asked the two, who looked over to them.

"Where the hell have you been, Riku?" the one with the scar asked. "We've been waiting for you to meet us here for an hour."

"I had to feed," Riku replied. "Or would you rather deal with me being hungry?"

"I personally would rather be around you when you're full," the red head stated.

"I'm with the idiot," the brunette said.

"I'm not an idiot, Squall."

He quickly grabbed the red-head's shirt and pulled him over. "Don't ever call me that," he hissed. "The name's Leon! Got it memorized, Axel?"

"Hey, don't go stealing my line," Axel said once Leon shoved him away.

"You know he only does that to annoy you, right Leon?" Riku asked. Leon scowled before turning around and walking off.

"Come on," he yelled to the other two. Axel and Riku quickly caught up with Leon before he was out of their sights.

The next morning

"Cloud, cloud, cloud," a spiky-haired brunette said as he looked up in the sky with his sapphire eyes to see if he could see a cloud. He was sitting in the front passenger seat in a car that had two other people in it.

"What?" the older one said. He had spiked blonde hair with blue eyes like the one who kept saying 'cloud'.

"Wrong cloud," the brunette replied. "I'm seeing if I could see a cloud in the sky."

"That's completely pointless," the other blonde that was the same age as the brunette stated. Unlike the other two, his hair wasn't so spiky, but it still was a bit. But his eyes were the same as the other two. "The weather guy said it would be clear skies."

"I'm trying to prove that guy wrong, Roxas!"

"Good luck with that, Sora," Cloud said. "That guy has never been wrong so far."

"'So far' are the key words, Cloud," Sora said as he turned to look at his older brother. "And I will spot a cloud if my life depended on it!"

"Hey, Sora, look! Behind you is a cloud!" Sora turned around to see his older brother turned around, glaring at Roxas.

"Very funny, Roxas!" Cloud and Sora said at the same time. They were both sitting up front while Roxas sat in the back, so it made the joke easier for Roxas.

"What? Cloud is right there! See, Sora. You saw a Cloud."

"Wrong kind of cloud, Roxas," Sora stated as he turned back around to look out the windshield. "The kind in the sky is the kind I'm looking for, not our big brother."

"Smartass," Cloud mumbled.

"Well, you should have said so earlier," Roxas argued back at Sora.

"I did," Sora responded. "You weren't paying attention."

"Since when does he?" Cloud asked, looking over to his brunette brother. "Now both of you be quiet or would you rather we got in a wreak?" Sora and Roxas only looked at each other and were completely silent. "Thought so," Cloud said as he looked back out of the front of the car. They were in the car for another hour and a half, and the ride wasn't quiet. Sora and Roxas kept having arguments and Cloud had to keep breaking them up. Surprisingly, he managed to keep the car straight even when he wasn't looking out the window or trying to stop the twins arguments. When the car stopped, they were in front of a large two-story house. A larger truck was in the drive way, unpacking things into the house.

The brothers got out of the car and went into the house. The furniture was already in the living room, as well as a whole lot of boxes. Sora and Roxas raced upstairs to claim their rooms before Cloud could even tell them to. He heard their footsteps going all over the place until one of the stopped. "I call this room!" Sora's voice yelled from upstairs. Cloud went up to see Sora standing inside a large room, looking all around it until he ran over to the window. "I so call this room," Sora stated when he saw the view. A bunch of buildings, but in the distance, Sora could see beach and ocean.

"If this is the largest room," Cloud said, "I'm getting it."

Sora looked over top his older brother before whining, "How come?"

"Because, I'm the biggest, meaning I get the biggest room."

Sora glared at him for a second before Roxas yelled out, "Hey Cloud! I found the biggest room!" Sora and Cloud walked to the general area where Roxas's voice came from to see him standing in the middle of a room that was bigger than the room Sora claimed.

"My room!" Cloud claimed.

"Fine!" Sora and Roxas stated as they left Cloud in his new large room.

Next door

"Seems that our new neighbors are here," Leon stated as he leaned against the window frame. Riku and Axel stood form the couch and went over to see if they could catch a glimpse of the new comers. "Two blondes and a brunette," Leon simply said, letting the two know which ones they were supposed to look for. Two boys about sixteen came running out of the house, the brunette chasing the blonde who was laughing his butt off. Axel kept his eyes on the blonde like Riku kept his sight on the brunette.

"How about we go and introduce ourselves later on?" Axel suggested, not removing his eyes from the laughing teenager.

"I'm with Axel," Riku stated.

Leon sighed. "Even if I said no, you two would go over and drag me along anyway, won't you?" he asked the two. Both looked at him for five seconds, nodding the entire time, before turning their eyes back towards the two teenagers. "Later then," Leon said as he pushed himself off of the window frame and went somewhere else in the house.

**Me: well, I think that will do for now. R&R or I will cry. (yes, I'm playing the guilt trip.)**


	2. Meet The Neighbors

**Me: thank u so much for the reviews everyone! Now here is ur reword! The second chapter to The Secret World of the Night!**

**Disclaimer: whoever said that I owned Kingdom hearts has lied to you! I don't own it, and never trust anyone who tells you that I do, because I don't!**

"When can we go over there, Leon?" Axel asked impatiently for the fifth time that minute. Not only was Leon getting annoyed, but after the third time Axel asked, Riku was getting annoyed as well.

"If you don't shut up," Leon hissed through clenched teeth, "then we won't go over there!"

Axel plopped down onto the couch and shut up, sighing heavily. He was very anxious to meet the younger blonde, and the other two knew it. Neither of them could really blame him, but after the fifth time in less then a minute, they were getting annoyed. Riku, who was leaning against the wall next to the window, lifted his head and stared at the sky. "The full moon is tonight," he stated, making both of his house mates look at him. "Are we even going to be strong enough to fight them off?"

"We fed enough," Leon stated. "And even if we have no fangs to bare, we are still great fighters." Leon leaned his head back so that his hair poured over the back of the couch. "The real question is how many would we have to fight off if they find us?"

"Who knows?" Axel said. Axel noticed Riku lower his head and focus his eyes like he was watching someone. Axel stood and went over to see the two younger neighbors. The brunette was chasing the blonde with a baseball bat yelling something along the lines of killing him. "They are really energetic. We can put that energy to good use."

Leon, without being noticed, went behind Axel and smacked him on the head. "You are such a pervert," he simply stated as Axel rubbed his head where Leon hit him.

"And you're any better?" Riku asked.

"Look who's talking, Riku," Axel said when he was done rubbing his sore head.

"Shut up, Axel."

"Make me."

"How about both of you shut up!" Leon nearly yelled.

With the brothers

"But Cloud!" Sora whined. "Roxas-"

"I can say in all honesty that I don't care," Cloud stated as he threw the baseball bat into the closet under the stairs. "Don't use my baseball bat. Use yours."

"Alright," Sora said defeated while Roxas stood next the door with his mouth wide open. "But your bat is closer."

"Use yours."

"Mean, evil, big brother," Sora mumbled under his breath.

"Stop giving me that look, Roxas," Cloud said when he noticed the glare his younger brother was giving him. "His bat is upstairs, so he has to get it, giving you enough time to run and hide somewhere."

Realization covered Roxas's face before he ran past Cloud and into another room to find a place to hide. He was trying hard not to snicker, but he was failing. He heard footsteps run down the stairs and Sora ask Cloud, "Where's Roxas?" He didn't hear anything from Cloud, but heard footsteps coming towards him, or his general direction.

'Traitorous Cloud,' Roxas thought. He heard sounds of things hitting other items. He tried to hold in a snicker, but failed. The pantry door suddenly flew open to reveal his older brother Cloud instead of his twin.

"You didn't think that I betrayed you, now did you?" Cloud asked in an amusing tone.

"No," Roxas quickly replied. "But what did you tell Sora?"

"I told him that you ran outside."

"Cloud!" Sora's voice yelled into the house. "Roxas isn't out here!"

"My bad," Cloud yelled back. "He's in here!"

"Traitor!!!!!" Roxas yelled at Cloud with his finger pointed at his older brother's face.

Sora came running in with his **metal** baseball bat instead of his wood one. "Don't destroy the house with that thing," Cloud said to Sora before moving out of the way. With a war-like cry, Sora ran towards Roxas, who quickly ran out into the backyard. Sora chased Roxas all over the yard with the baseball bat over his head. Neither of them knew about the two neighbors watching them from the other side of the wooden fence with smirks on their faces.

"That looks like fun," Axel stated, making Roxas and Sora stop and look over to him and Riku.

"Sorry if we are a little too rowdy," Roxas said as he went over. Sora still held onto the bat, but went over with his twin anyway.

"It's cool," Riku said. "Watching you two is kind of entertaining." Sora automatically got lost in Riku's eyes and nearly melted at the sound of his voice.

"You're our neighbors? Or friends of theirs?" Roxas asked.

"Neighbors," Axel replied. "I'm Axel."

"Riku," the silver-haired teenager said.

"I'm Roxas, and this is my twin Sora." He pointed to the brunette who was staring at Riku.

"Staring problem?" Riku asked in a joking tone, snapping Sora out of his trance.

"No!" Sora quickly replied.

"So, who's the other guy?" Axel asked.

"That's our older brother, Cloud," Roxas responded.

Axel looked over to Riku and said, "I bet Leon would like him."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Leon is another guy that lives here," Riku replied. "It's just us three. We're not related, but we are buddies that can't keep away from each other. Is it just you three in that place?"

"Yeah, our parents died in a car accident a couple years back and Cloud's been looking after us ever since. He used to lived by himself since he was old enough until our parents died. I guess we call him our legal guardian since he wouldn't let anyone else take care of us."

"Looks like he doesn't take care of you two very well," Axel stated pointing at the metal baseball bat in Sora's hand.

Sora raised it up and said, "Nah, he just lets us get revenge on each other when one of us does something that makes the other really pissed off. He knows that I won't hurt Roxas with this thing too bad."

"But he will whack me with it until Cloud comes and takes it away," Roxas stated, "Then hands him the wooden bat. Big Bro does the same thing when I'm the one attacking Sora."

"You two sound like you have a lot of fun," Riku stated.

"Cause we do," Sora said happily. "Though you should see us when all three of us are full of sugar. When you meet Cloud, he acts all serious and stuff, but get him filled with sugar and you won't even think he was the same guy."

"You act like you were born filled with sugar," Roxas stated as he poked Sora's shoulder.

"I have a bat made of metal in my hand!" Sora said with a sly look on his face, making Roxas stop poking him.

"Yeah?" a voice behind them said. "And I'm taking it away." The next thing Sora knew, the baseball bat was taking out of his grip and was in the grip of his older brother. "And no attacking Roxas with it later."

"You are no fun, Cloud," Sora whined as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in an immature manner.

"Too bad," Cloud said as he tossed the bat aside. "Are you trying to make us look like psychos?"

"He ain't trying," Roxas stated, earning a whack on the head by Sora's fist.

"I am cursed with these two," Cloud mumbled under his breath.

'You don't know what a curse is until you've been bitten,' Axel and Riku thought.

"So, you're their older brother Cloud?" Axel asked, making Cloud look up.

"Yeah," Cloud said. "And you two are?"

"I'm Axel and this is Riku, your neighbors. You'll meet Leon later on or how about now?"

"Axel," Riku said warningly. "You know how he gets."

"Well, you're not the one he hits on the head."

"Because I know better!"

"What are you two talking about?" Roxas and Sora asked.

"Watch it's funny," Axel said before yelling out, "Squall!!!!!"

A third person came out of the house and ran over to Axel, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back so he had to face a seething Leon. "I told you not to call me that. The name's Leon."

"Squall," Axel said in a teasing kind of way, making Leon even more pissed.

"Leon," Riku said. "Chill. You know he only does that to piss you off."

"And he succeeds," Leon stated as he released the grip he had on Axel's hair. Axel rubbed the spot where Leon had gripped. "One of these days, Axel, I will kill you."

"Hang on a sec," Axel said as he ran into the house.

Leon looked at Riku strangely. Sighing, Riku stated, "He has a money jar for every time you threaten to kill him. He puts a quarter in it every time you threaten him like that. So stop looking at me like that." Leon stopped giving Riku the weird stare.

Cloud leaned his back against the fence, resting his arms on top of it and turning his head to look at the two. "Sounds like you guys have as much fun as we do," he stated, making Leon stare at him.

"Just about," Riku stated as Axel came back out, but was walking over instead of running like he did when he went into the house. "We just don't chase each other around with baseball bats."

"It's their thing," Cloud said, pointing at his younger brothers. "I don't chase anyone around with a baseball bat."

"But you do have one," Sora pointed out.

"Because I used to whack you two on the head when you got too annoying." He saw Leon roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye.

"Immature idiots," Leon mumbled.

"Heard that, Squall," Axel stated.

"And there is about to be one less idiot in the world." Axel went running back inside to put another quarter in his jar. "Gets him to go away for a little while."

"But there still is no peace and quiet," Riku stated. "If you three ever get full of sugar, go to Axel and he will wear you down somehow. He's the hyper one in this happy lot."

"Cloud's the only serious one in our family," Roxas stated. "Sora and I only act serious when we're trying to kill the other."

"But most of the time," Sora said, "it's me trying to kill Roxas."

"Crazy brother," Cloud said under his breath.

Leon leaned over to him and said, "You don't know crazy until you've lived with Axel and Riku."

"Now I feel sorry for you. But you try living with Sora and Roxas." "Leon gave him the I-don't-think-I-want-to look.

**Me: ok, I feel like ending it here. and thanx 4 all the reviews! I think that is the most reviews I ever got for the first chapter out of all my stories. Thanx a ton! R&R**


	3. Close Call

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews every1. now here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will. So quit believing the person who tells u that I do, because I don't.**

The bright light from the full moon shined above the homes of Twilight Town. Shadowed figures were seen prowling through the streets. The body structures have away 'wolf', but they were too big and had glowing yellow eyes. Leon moved the curtains a little to watch the figures on the street sniff around. He closed it when he saw them look his way and went back over to the couch where Axel was joking around with Riku. He kicked the red-head before hissing, "Shut up. They're right on the street out there."

"They probably don't even know we're here," Axel said with a wave of his hand. "They're a bunch of mangy animals."

"A bunch of mangy animals at full power while we have none," Riku pointed out, making Axel glare at him for being a smartass. "Not to mention their sense of smell and hearing. Finding us would be easy for them, if it wasn't for the fact that we don't have out vampire scents."

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"Axel," Leon growled under his breath. "We may not have our vampire scents, but they can still tell if we're vampires or not."

"Geez, Leon, bring down the house, why don't cha?"

"He's Leon," Riku pointed out. "Of course he's going to do that." Riku went over to the window, moving the curtains to the side so he could peer out the window. "I feel like such a coward, hiding like this."

"It's the only way we have survived this long," Leon stated.

"But we can take them even when it is the full moon!"

"But we also don't do so unless we have no choice!"

"We are the strongest vampires around, Leon! Even if we didn't hide and fought with them, we will still be alive!"

Leon went over to Riku, grabbing him by his neck. "You still act like a newbie. We have been vampires for hundreds of years, and you still try to act like the strongest guy in the world! Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that when we still had heartbeats?!"

When Leon let Riku go, the platinum blonde vampire rubbed his neck. "How could I? It's because of me that we are cursed."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Riku," Axel said. "Leon and I followed of our own will. You didn't make us go with you. It's our fault that we were turned into vampires."

"But if I didn't run off like I did, you two wouldn't have followed me and you both would have still been human."

"Then who would look after you?" Leon asked. Riku smirked before shaking his head. Leon looked out the window, watching the large wolves on the street. "They're leaving," he calmly stated. "I'm surprised with all our yelling that they didn't find us."

"Like I said before," Axel said from the couch. "They are nothing but a bunch of mangy animals."

Morning

"Sora!" someone yelled out, calling Sora from the land of dreams, or more like nightmares. His eyes opened up to see Roxas with a scared look upon his face. "Phew! You had me scared, bro. You were tossing and turning and moaning in your sleep. That must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"Yeah," Sora replied as he got out of bed. "Thanks for waking me."

"No prob. If anything, you should thank Cloud. He told me to come wake you up."

"I'll make sure to thank him," Sora stated as he rotated his shoulders.

"What was it about this time?" Roxas asked.

"I saw a dark world with creatures, the kind you find in horror films or scary stories. Vampires, werewolves, everything. All of their eyes were glowing red. The werewolves were running towards me, but someone grabbed me away from their reach. I didn't see who, but I saw them killed."

"There was more, wasn't there?" Roxas asked like he was a therapist.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say," Sora stated as he stood and grabbed some clothing from his closet. "How much more do we have to unpack?"

"Not much," Roxas replied. "About ten more boxes in all. Some are yours, some are mine, and some are Cloud's. The rest are family things."

"Cool. We should be done before noon."

"So you can go back to sleep and stay asleep."

"Precisely!" Sora looked out the window. "I didn't get very much sleep thanks to that nightmare. You want to know something stranger?" He saw Roxas look at him with curiosity in his eyes. "I got out of my bed and looked out the window. I think my nightmares were really getting to me, making me see things, because I could have sworn that I saw werewolves on the street."

Roxas stared at him twin before he burst out laughing. "You are defiantly letting those dreams get to you."

Sora laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he agreed. "You're probably right."

"Hey, brats!" Cloud's voice came from downstairs. "Are you two going to get down here anytime soon?"

"We're not brats!" Roxas and Sora both yelled back. "And we'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, no need for the double reply!"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other before laughing. After they ate some food, they started to unpack the rest of the boxes. Cloud had to finish because Sora said something that pissed Roxas off so the blonde twin was chasing the brunette. They stopped when Cloud stuck out his foot and tripped them. Got them to stop, so why not? "Hey!" Roxas shouted out enthusiastically. "I have an idea! How about we explore Twilight Town? So we can get used to it and not worry about getting lost in the future!"

"Think we can ask Riku to show us around?" Sora asked.

"I'm asking Axel."

"There goes the family bloodline," Cloud mumbled. Their parents never knew, but all three of them were gay.

"We heard that, Cloud," both the twin stated.

"Whatever, I don't care." Cloud stood from the couch. "You two can explore, but we need to make some munny, so I'm going to go find a job."

"Cool!" Sora and Roxas yelled out at the same time once again. As soon as they got their shoes on, both the twins ran out the door. Cloud had already left. Thankfully, all of them had house keys, so they didn't need to worry about being locked out. Next door, Axel and Riku saw the twins leave.

"They might need guides," Riku stated. He turned his head to look at Axel, but the red-head was already at the door, yelling at Riku to hurry up. Riku chuckled. Axel has it bad, not that he was one to talk. As soon as they went out the door, Axel ran over and grabbed Roxas from behind. Riku just walked over. "Sorry, but Axel and I thought you two could use a pair of guides around Twilight Town."

"It's no problem," Sora replied. "But I think Axel nearly gave Roxas a heart attack with that grab."

"He didn't have one? Everyone has one when Axel grabs them."

Sora laughed. Roxas just glared, but he was smirking as well. "Hey, Axel," Roxas said. "I do need to breathe every now and then."

"Woops!" Axel said, letting Roxas go. "Sorry. Being undead-" Riku elbowed Axel in the ribs, shutting him up.

Sora and Roxas stared at them strangely. "Don't worry about anything Axel says," Riku stated. "He had a lot of sugar, which makes him even more hyper and makes him say random things. Most of them are very stupid, like he is." Axel glared at the silver-haired vampire. "Ignoring the glare, Axel, so it isn't going to work." Axel gave up. "So, where are you two headed exactly?"

"No where in particular," Sora replied.

"We were just going to explore Twilight Town for a while," Roxas finished for his brother.

"Hope you two don't mind if we tag along," Axel said.

"For once, I agree with Axel," Riku stated.

"Why not?" Roxas happily said.

"We might have gotten lost if you two weren't with us anyway," Sora stated. Riku smirked as he placed his arm around Sora's shoulders, making the brunette's face flush red.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, walking off with Sora next to him. Roxas stayed next to Axel the entire time. Axel joked around with Riku for a while, saying something along the lines of "Do I need a crowbar to separate you two?" which usually resulted in Riku kicking or hitting Axel. Whenever Sora and Roxas saw a hole in the wall and saw the woods behind it, they automatically went through it. "I got a bad feeling about this," Riku stated, following the twin with Axel behind him.

"Whoa!" Roxas gapped, staring at a large mansion with an iron gate in front of it that had a lock. "What's a place like this doing here?"

"It's an old mansion," Axel replied. "Everyone knows it's here but most avoid it."

"How come?" Sora asked. Both vampires were silent. They knew why, but they didn't want to tell Sora and Roxas. Riku stared at one of the windows, going wide eyed as soon as he saw it. "Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked, shaking Riku a little.

Riku snapped out of his daze and looked at Sora. "Nothing," he replied. He looked back at the window, but saw nothing. 'He can't be alive now. He was killed years ago.' He looked down at Sora who was staring at the mansion. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Sora looked at him. "What did you think I was thinking?"

"That you want to go into the mansion," Riku plainly stated.

"You're a mind-reader!" Sora laughed. Axel and Riku didn't though. They actually were. One of their powers. "What? No laughs?" Sora asked when he finally caught control of himself. He looked at the mansion again. "Looks like we can't go in anyway. The gate's locked."

'Thank God,' Riku thought as he sighed with relief.

Sora looked at him. "What's up, Riku? Afraid to go in?"

He was joking, of course, but Riku was serious. "For good reason." Axel looked at his friend, knowing what Riku meant. This was the place where all three of them, Riku, axel, and Leon, were robbed of their mortality and were cursed to walk the earth forever. This was the same place where they were last human and first vampires. The one who turned them was supposed to be dead, killed by a hunter, but this one place was the place that they feared the most because of a nightmare that would forever haunt them until they were slain.

"What reason?" Roxas asked, curious as to what Riku meant.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas," Axel replied. He and Riku lead the twins away and went somewhere else. The sandlot. Riku and Axel saw a few unwanted people there. "Damn," axel cursed.

"What?" the twins asked, wondering why the red-head just swore.

Riku was glaring at the three strangers that were approaching them. "What are a bunch of chicken wusses doing here?" one of them asked in a mocking tone. He wore a white trench coat, had blonde hair that was hidden beneath a black cap, and acted like a complete ass. The other two stood behind them. One was a girl with light blue hair, one of her eyes covered, and dressed in a blue shirt and tan shorts. She didn't seem very social. The other one seemed buff. His eyes seemed squinted and his hair was short. He wore a red shirt that seemed attached to his skin and a pair of black pants.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Riku growled out.

"This is our spot, you know!" the buff one stated. "You came here, you know!"

"God, you sound like a broken record," Riku stated as he acted like he was cleaning his ear out with his pinky. "Must you say 'you know' after every sentence you say, damn mutt?" He whispered the 'damn mutt' part to himself.

"Annoying," the girl stated. Sora and Roxas had no clue what she was talking about, but Riku and Axel did.

"What did you just say?!" Axel growled this time.

"She said you are annoying," Seifer replied. "What are you doing near our territory, assholes?"

"Why should we answer?" Riku said mockingly.

"Superior," the girl stated.

"Fuu's right, you know?" the other one stated.

"Yeah," Seifer agreed. "Rai and Fuu are right. We are way more superior to you."

"So says the puppy," Riku stated with a glare in his eyes. The twins were silent, not sure whether to join in the fight or not. They decided not to. But they were curious about the names they were calling each other and how everyone seemed to understand the girl. "We're way more powerful then you are, mutts," Riku hissed, forgetting the fact that Sora and Roxas were there. Seemed Axel did as well.

"Who do you think you are saying that we are the inferior race?" Axel hissed as well.

"Who are you to say that you aren't?" Seifer insulted. "As far as I know, you and your species will always be inferior to us."

Riku and Axel were starting to growl at the three, who were getting into fighting stances. Before anything started, Leon seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "Enough of this!" his gruff voice roared out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "We didn't start anything, and you know that you three are at a disadvantage right now."

"Why don't you stay out of this?" Riku nearly yelled at Leon.

"Because those two are still with you," Leon growled into Riku's ear. Riku glared at Seifer and his friends before huffing and walking off with Sora following him. Axel went with them, as did Roxas. Leon glared at the three. "Those two are new to town, and they have an older brother as well. You leave them alone or else I will drain you dry. I don't care how distasteful werewolf blood is, I will kill you."

"I would like to see you try," Seifer stated before Leon jumped onto a building's roof and disappeared.

**Me: well, that's enough for now. R&R every1!**


	4. Trying But Failing

**Me: ok, well, thanx 4 being patent with me everyone. Now, here's a new chapter 4 u. enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would b dead, Riku would b with Sora, and Roxas would b with Axel. Many changes, many changes.**

"I'm serious, Cloud!" Sora exclaimed. "Riku and Axel were acting really, really weird when he came across that Seifer guy! They even called him dog names!"

"Sora," Cloud said. "Chill out. They probably don't get along very well." For an hour, Sora and Roxas had been telling their older brother about what happened, and they were wondering what the hell it was about. They knew that Riku, Axel, and Leon didn't get along with those three from the sandlot, but why were they calling them dog names of all things? Normal insults wouldn't have made it suspicious. And the way they were talking to each other was weird, so to speak.

"Cloud," Roxas said. "They were really talking weird. Something about inferior and superior species. It was really unusual."

The older blonde looked at his younger twin brothers. "You two sound serious."

"Then you believe us?!" Roxas and Sora asked at the same time.

"No. I'm just going to have to make sure you two are planning on pranking me any time soon."

"Cloud!" the twins yelled. Cloud only laughed. It lessened the tension in the room.

With Riku Axel and Leon

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Leon yelled.

"We were just showing Sora and Roxas around, Leon," Riku replied calmly.

"And you took them to Seifer?"

"We didn't think they would be there," Axel stated.

"Please. The sandlot is where Seifer and his goons always hang out. No doubt Sora and Roxas have some questions about your argument with them. And no doubt they told Cloud about it."

"It was a close call," Riku admitted.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "If Leon didn't interfere when he did, they would have found out."

"Anything else that might have caused suspicion?" Leon asked.

Riku and Axel looked at each other before down to the floor. "We went to the mansion," Axel admitted. The three swore never to go there again when the one who lived there was slain.

"What?!" Leon growled.

"They just went through the hole in the wall, so we went after them to make sure they didn't try to go in," Riku explained.

"Riku read Sora's mind, and admitted that there was a reason why we didn't want to go in there," Axel continued.

"Thankfully, the lock was on the gate." Riku paused for a minute. The mention of the lock caught Leon's attention quickly. Axel went into thought. "Wait a minute, the lock wasn't there when he died. And the slayer didn't put it on there. It wasn't there when we promised not to go to that place again." He looked up. "Does it mean that-"

Leon cut him off. "He's dead, Riku! Some other vampire must have moved in or something. Maybe we overlooked it. We were used to seeing the lock gone every time we went there. Maybe it was put there and we just didn't notice. But he's dead!"

"I know," Riku said, lowering his head. "I was just a little uneasy when we got there and probably took the lock too seriously. But I thought I saw him in the window. Probably my mind playing tricks on me."

"Might be," Leon said. "Hopefully." He turned and looked out the window.

"We aren't humans," Axel stated. "So we can't forget things so easily."

"That's the part that sucks," Riku said. He looked at Leon. "Leon? You alright?"

"Yeah," Leon replied quietly. It was barely heard by Riku and Axel. They knew something was up with him, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. They knew that. Side effect from living with the guy for the past few centuries.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Riku stated as he stood up and heard for the door. "I need to think about some things." Leon and Axel nodded in understanding. The sun on the horizon as Riku's shadow grew larger while he walked on the hard concrete sidewalk. He finally stopped when he got to the beach and sat on the soft sand. He closed his eyes, and started to go down memory lane for a while.

**Me: I no, I no. it's short, but it adds up 2 the suspense. And it's only a filler chapter, so chill out. I promise that I'll make the next chapter long. And u'll find out about how Riku, Leon, and Axel were turned. R&R!**


	5. Flashback Chapter

Me: ok, here's the next chapter every1's been waiting 4, so I'll quit stalling and let u read. **FYI, this is a flashback chapter. **That's y the chapter is titled** the flashback chapter**.

Disclaimer: if I could draw every1's attention 4 about five seconds, I would like 2 clear sumthing up. I don't own Kingdom Heart. Wish I did, but I don't.

Riku sat on his window sill, wishing that the rain would stop so he could go outside. He hated being cooped up like he was. He didn't move at all until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. The door made a creaking noise as it opened.

"Being depressed doesn't get rid of the rain," an older voice behind Riku stated.

Riku turned around to see his older brother. He had long silver hair that reached his lower back and yellow-green eyes that would give anyone the creeps the first time they were seen. He always wore black clothing and had a sword strapped to either his back or waist. He always said that he would rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it. Riku smirked when his older brother said his statement. "It's worth a shot, Sephiroth," Riku said back.

Sephiroth chuckled before he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck pulled him away from the window. "Come on, spoiled prince," Sephiroth said. "Kadaj and Yazoo want to go out somewhere and you know we can't leave those two alone."

"Yeah," Riku agreed. "Because Kadaj is an immature kid who is older then me, but acts younger, and Yazoo is a depressed emo. Those two are twins, why can't they act the same?"

"Because Yazoo and Kadaj are just that way." Riku laughed while Sephiroth chuckled. It wasn't unusual to hear Sephiroth chuckled, but it was when he gave out a laugh. Didn't matter what kind, it was always a good idea to the younger siblings to lock themselves whenever Sephiroth laughed.

"If you ask me," Riku said once he stopped laughing and removed his brother's arm from around his neck, "Kadaj looks more like you then he does Yazoo."

"Not all pairs of twins look the same."

"One more thing," Riku said, putting up his index finger. "Why do you keep calling me 'spoiled prince'?"

"One: it annoys you. Two: you act like one."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Both the brothers looked to see someone who was younger then Sephiroth, but older then Riku by a couple years, and he almost looked like Sephiroth, only he had shorter hair and his eyes shined with a child's innocence. Next to him was someone else that looked the same age. He almost looked like the first, but his hair was a little longer and he had a bored, emo look to his face. "Come on, guys! We don't want to wait all night!"

"Says Kadaj," the second one stated tiredly.

"Cheer up, Yazoo," Riku said, slinging an arm around his older brother's neck. "When are you going to quit acting like an emo kid?"

"When Kadaj learns to grow up," Yazoo simply replied, not bothering to remove his younger brother's arm.

"So basically, never," Riku stated boredly. Yazoo nodded. Riku burst out laughing, Sephiroth chuckled along with Yazoo, and Kadaj just glared at his twin and younger sibling. They ran around the town for a few hours before retiring to their rooms. Riku laid on his bed, wide awake. He was exhausted, but he just couldn't get to sleep. He heard footsteps outside his door. He sat up and went over to his door, pressing his ear against it as soon as he reached it. The footsteps were fading. He opened the door and looked around to see long flowing silver hair round a corner. It was Sephiroth, and Riku knew it. None of the others kept their hair that long. It always ended up being cut.

He walked out of his room and followed his oldest brother. He stopped every now and then whenever Sephiroth stopped and looked around. He brother was acting weird. He looked around the corner to see no one was there. His brother just disappeared. He scratched the back of his head before shrugging and going back to his room. The rest of the night was sleepless to him. He was wondering what his oldest brother was doing walking around at night. When he was finally able to close his eyes, his older, HYPER, brother came running in to wake him up. "Riku!" he yelled. "Time to wake up! Sleepy head needs to wake up!"

"Kadaj," Riku groaned. "Go away. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well that sucks ass," a voice at the doorway stated. Riku looked over to see Leon and Axel standing there. Axel had a smirk on his lips and Leon just looked like his usual bored and grumpy self. "But you seemed asleep when we came in," Axel stated.

"That's because Kadaj came in when I got about five minutes of sleep," Riku said.

"What made you stay up all night?" Leon asked.

Riku was silent for a minute. He looked at his older brother. Kadaj usually went investigating strange things, so Riku really didn't want his hyper brother to cause any problems. "Kadaj, can you go away?" he asked his brother, who only frowned a little before placing an evil smirk on his face.

"Sure, Riku!" Kadaj said. "I'll just go bug Sephy!"

Riku groaned. Sephiroth hated the nickname that Kadaj gave him. Sephiroth usually tries to kill him when he hears it. Whenever he hears it! Kadaj bounced out of the room and disappeared as Axel and Leon came in. "Alright," he sighed. "I didn't want Kadaj to know because, you know how he is."

"What's going on, Riku?" Axel asked, tilting his head to the side, matching his green eyes with Riku's aqua green ones.

"Well, I heard someone walking by my room last night. When I checked to see who it was, I saw Sephiroth turn a corner. I followed him for a minute before he just completely disappeared. I don't know where he went, and there was no sign of him going down that hall. I think something's going on with my brother."

"Maybe we should investigate," Leon suggested.

"How so?" Axel asked.

"By following him." Axel and Riku looked at each other.

"Guys, I would rather figure out what's going on with my brother myself. If it's something bad, I don't want you two to get hurt or involved in any way."

"Riku, even he strongest person in the world needs help once in a while," Leon's wise words of advice reached his ears.

"But sometimes he doesn't wish for it when it's about his family," Riku said back. "Something is going on with Sephiroth and I want to find out what without anyone else getting involved. I don't even want Yazoo involved. And that's saying something!"

"They have had more fighting experience then you, Riku," Axel pointed out. "You're the youngest in your family, and I don't think Yazoo and Kadaj want to lose a brother."

"Well I don't want to lose one either! That's why I want to go after Sephiroth myself and find out what's wrong with him!"

Leon and Axel stared at him, before looking at each other. Riku saw a look in their eyes, but he just couldn't figure out what the two were thinking. It couldn't have been anything good. "Fine," Axel finally said, breaking the quiet and tension in the room like it was ice. "But, we're going to be staying the night here, if that's okay with you. I mean, Leon had a fight with his parents again, don't want to see them for a while, and you know me. I can't stand the people I live with. They're annoying and always trying to control me."

"Everyone tries to control you, pyromaniac," Leon gruffly stated.

"Yet you are the only one who can," Riku stated. "So, what did your folks do this time?"

Axel shifted a little before turning his gaze into a glare and turning his head to the side. "I'd rather not talk about it," he simply replied in a tone that disturbed Riku and caused Leon to give the red-head a strange look.

"That bad?" Riku asked. All Axel did in response was nod his head a little as he stare glazed over with thought. "Stop thinking about it, Axel," Riku said. "It'll just make you feel worse." Axel snapped out of his thoughts before he looked back at Riku and gave a small smile. Riku smiled back before he said, "It's fine if you spend the night here. I'll let the others know as well." The rest of the day, they guys were just doing random stuff. Mostly Axel and Riku acting like complete and total morons while Leon tried to control them, and was failing. It was around midnight when Riku heard something, most likely his oldest brother, walking by his door. After checking to make sure Axel and Leon were asleep, Riku slipped out of the room and started to follow Sephiroth.

He never knew about Leon and Axel actually following him as well. They were glad that Riku couldn't tell the difference between fake and real sleep. Leon still thought that Riku needed to learn that. Following his brother was different this time. Riku didn't lose sight of him and Sephiroth didn't pull a disappearing act again. Riku followed his brother for about thirty minutes, not even aware of his own stalkers behind him. When Sephiroth approached an old, seemingly abandoned, mansion, Riku started to get really curious as to what his oldest brother was up to. Riku slipped inside, hoping to be unnoticed. Fate was on his side since nom one was in the mansion for the exception of Sephiroth and the two behind him, who he still had no clue about.

Sephiroth entered a large room, and Riku followed. Inside, it seemed like a temple of some sort. Sitting on a throne-like chair on the other side of the room was another person. Riku could tell that he had silver hair, darker then his own and Sephiroth's, and golden eyes. Who he was, Riku had no clue. He was looking around a pillar, watching his brother, who was walking up to the stranger. "There you are, Sephiroth," the calm and empty tone of the stranger's voice said. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"If I do not return, you would come and get me, Xemnas," Sephiroth responded.

'Xemnas?' Riku thought to himself. 'That name sounds really familiar. Where have I heard that name before?'

"How right you are," Xemnas replied. "And I bet you are starving right now. Why do you even torture yourself? You live with humans, but you refuse to bite them."

"They are still my brothers," Sephiroth replied. "Even if I am no longer human."

"What's he talking about?" Axel whispered into Riku's ear, making the teen jump in surprise. His eyes were wide when he saw both Leon and Axel there.

"What are you two doing here?!" Riku harshly whispered back.

"Do you honestly think we're going to let you handle something that's going on with your brother yourself?" Leon responded with his own question. Riku just gave them both a small glare before he turned his gaze back to his older brother.

"I wonder," Xemnas said. "Would they still consider you as their brother if they knew?"

"I do not know," Sephiroth replied.

"Is that why you will not tell them? Why you act like a disgusting human?"

"You were once human yourself," Sephiroth pointed out with a small glare in his yellow-green eyes.

Xemnas leapt down from his chair and landed in front of Sephiroth. "And I hated every minute of it. If you know what is wise, you will never say that I was once human. Because I deny the fact that I ever was." He ran one of his clawed nails down the frame of the silver-haired man face. "Is that clear?"

"As clear as it can get," Sephiroth replied. Xemnas smirked before he removed his hand from Sephiroth's face and went back to his chair. "By the way, were you aware of your stalkers?"

"What?" Sephiroth asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems that stealth does not run in your family very well," Axel, Leon, and Riku heard the strange man say before they felt nails digging into their arms and themselves being pushed into the pillar they were hiding behind. "Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion. Bring them here." Sephiroth turned around to see the three called ones bring out his brother and friends. Sephiroth's eyes widened when he saw them. "You should have known they were following you, Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth!" Riku yelled. "What's going on?!"

"You shouldn't have followed your older brother," Xemnas stated.

Sephiroth's eyes went into a glare as he turned back around to the one in the chair. "Xemnas! Let them go! I'm sure they won't tell anyone!"

"This is a place that no human should know of. If they know of it now, then they must be human no more."

"They will not remember any of this! I swear it!"

"You were only turned last month, Sephiroth! You do not have control over your powers yet! Now silence yourself!"

"No! They are my brother and my friends! I will not allow you to do any harm to them!"

Xemnas seemed that he wouldn't take anymore. Once again, he left his seat and approached Sephiroth, grabbing his (Sephiroth's) neck once he got to him. "Either silence yourself by will or force."

Sephiroth grabbed the cold hands around his neck, trying to pry them off, but wasn't succeeding. Blood was starting to trickle down from the corner of his mouth and from the wounded that Xemnas's nails were making in his neck. "Sephiroth!" Riku called out once he saw the dark red blood. "Let him go!" A smirk was formed on Xemnas's lips before he threw Sephiroth into the wall. On impact, a large crater was forming into the stone wall, and Sephiroth was unconscious. "Sephiroth!" Riku called out again before he blacked-out from the hit he received on the back of his head. The last thing he felt was his body hitting the cold hard floor as he heard his friends yell out his name.

When he woke, he felt weak, and was being shaken harshly by someone. His eyes slowly opened to see Axel with a worried look upon his face. Leon was standing behind the red-head, clutching his neck. Riku's eyes widened when he saw blood on both Leon's and Axel's necks, pouring from a couple puncture wounds right where their necks met their collar bones. "What happened?" Riku's weak voice asked. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"We don't know," Leon replied. "We went unconscious after you did. When we woke up, we were the only ones here. It's day now. I'm sure Kadaj and Yazoo are worried about you and Sephiroth right now."

Riku nodded and stood, with the help of his red-headed friend. He leaned on Axel's shoulders the entire walk back home. Leon allowed Axel to rest every now and then by taking Riku off of his shoulder and placing the silver-haired teen on his own. When they finally got back, they opened the door to a terrible sight. Riku's eyes were as wide as they could get. Axel and Leon looked just as shocked. Both Kadaj and Yazoo were lying on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. "Kadaj?" Riku's broke voice managed to get out. "Yazoo?" He removed his arm from Leon's shoulder and slowly made his way over to his older brothers. He collapsed next to their still bodies, tears streaming freely from his face. He let out a fierce yell of anger before he just completely broke down.

**No long a flashback!**

"Hey, Riku!" Axel yelled out. Riku opened his eyes and tilted his head back a bit, staring at the red-head. "You okay? You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm just remembering," Riku replied.

**Me: ok, that's all I have 2 offer 4 this chapter. I hope u enjoyed it and now u no who turned Riku, Leon, and Axel. Maybe I'll let Sephiroth come in next chapter…MAYBE!!!!!!!! And don't give me a hard time about killing off Yazoo and Kadaj, I feel bad enough about that.**


	6. Big Brother?

_Me: okay, thank u all 4 the reviews! Now I plan on bringing Sephiroth into the story. Enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Kingdom hearts, there would b lots of yaoi and yaoi fangirls will b happy. As well as Kairi-haters.**_

_"How long as it been?" a deep voice asked._

_"I'm not sure," another person answered. "Maybe four centuries. Almost a hundred years after your 'death'."_

_"That so?"_

_"Yes."_

_There was silence before the first voice broke it like ice. "You are allowed to leave, Sephiroth. Join your brother and friends if you wish. But things might be different between you and them."_

_Sephiroth shot his gleaming yellow-green eyes to look at the one before him, Xemnas. He stood from his seat and walked out the door once he got his sword. "Thank you, Xemnas," he said before he was gone from sight._

_"For what?" Xemnas asked the darkness._

_With Riku and Sora_

_"Get back over here!" Sora yelled out to the silver-haired teen. "Come on, Riku!"_

_"What's wrong, Sora? I just want to look at it!"_

_"I would like it if you didn't!" Sora yelled again. Axel and Roxas were watching the things going on between Riku and Sora though the window, since they were inside and the two arguing people were outside. Sora ran towards Riku and jumped onto his back, knocking the taller teen to the ground. "Give it back!" Riku, even on the ground, could keep things out of Sora's reach. He knew that Sora knew that if he moved from Riku's mid back, then Riku could get right back up and run off. "Come on, Riku," Sora whined, giving Riku his second best puppy pout. Riku looked amused, but wasn't giving in to the pout, so Sora decided to give the silver-haired teen his best puppy pout. This teen was going down, and Sora was the one who was going to do it. Sora's bright blue eyes started to water as his bottom lip stuck out and trembled._

_"Damn, he brought that out," Roxas stated when he saw the pout on his twin's face. "His best one, man. Riku don't stand a chance."_

_"I wouldn't count on that," Axel replied. Then he saw Riku give up the object he held in his hand to Sora. "Damn, he actually gave in."_

_"No one stands a chance when Sora brings that pout out. It's his ultimate one."_

_Sora came inside the house with a victorious look on his face with Riku behind him, looking like he just lost a huge bet. "I can't believe you gave in," Axel said to his friend._

_Riku shot a glare at the grinning red-head. "Shut up, Axel. I would love to see you try and say 'no' to that face!"_

_"If Roxas did it, I wouldn't be able to say 'no'," Axel stated, pointing to the blond next to him._

_"Well, let's pretend you are me and Roxas is Sora. Again, you trying saying 'no' to that face." Axel had a thoughtful look on his face before he looked back at Riku, shaking his head that he couldn't say 'no' to it. Riku had helped Axel imagine it with his telepathy. And Riku knew what Axel was shaking his head about since Axel sent his thoughts to Riku. "Exactly," Riku said with a smug grin on his face before Sora came back down from his room._

_"Hey, Roxas?" Sora called to his twin. "Do you know where Cloud is?"_

_"He went to go find some work," Roxas replied. "Leon went with him."_

_"Leon and Cloud, sitting in a tree," Axel sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

_"You do know that if you keep singing that, it's going to sound really weird since both of them are guys," Riku pointed out. Sora and Roxas nodded in agreement. Axel just looked up at the silver-haired teen and grinned like a maniac. "You don't want to scar Roxas or Sora, do you?"_

_"I want to scar Roxas, but in a good way," Axel replied, allowing his fangs to grow a little, barely noticeable. Riku caught the meaning in that statement._

_"I have the same thing planned for Sora, but you don't see me just announcing it like it's nothing."_

_"You just did!"_

_"Axel, shut up!"_

_"Never! I shall never be silenced!"_

_Riku, deciding that Axel was acting a little too much like an idiot, pounced onto the red-head, knocking him to the floor. No one noticed the amused yellow-green eyes watching them from outside. The red-head started to laugh loudly when Riku started to tickle him. The silver-haired teen looked up to Roxas, and motioned his head down, as if asking if the blond teen wanted to take over. Roxas grinned before he started to tickle Axel as well. Riku got up and out of the way from Axel's kicking feet. His hands were trying to push Roxas away from him, trying to get the younger teen to stop ticking his sides. Eventually, Roxas did, since he believed Axel needed to breathe pretty soon. Axel knew what Roxas was thinking, so he started a fake heavy pant. "Have fun, Axel?" Riku taunted._

_"When you least expect it," Axel started to reply through his breaths. "I'm going to kill you."_

_"I would love to see you try," Riku said back with a smug grin plastered on his face. "But until then, I think I'll be taking a little walk somewhere."_

_"Can I come with you, Riku?" Sora asked with pleading eyes. "It could be like another tour. I still get kind of lost in town."_

_Riku laughed a little before he nodded. "Sure! And be glad that I usually find you when you do get lost."_

_"Yeah. How do you do that?"_

_"I'm just that good, I guess."_

_"He's good," Axel stated. "In more ways then one."_

_"Axel, stop being a pervert," Riku said before he and Sora walked out of the door, hearing Axel yell out that it's fun being a pervert. "Damn red-head. So annoying."_

_"Then why do you keep hanging around with him?" Sora asked._

_"Leon, Axel, and I have been friends for a really long time. I met Axel around the same time I met Leon. I was just ten back then. Axel was the same and Leon was a few years older, but we often acted like we were brothers. Me and Axel always get into trouble and Leon is always the one pulling us out of it. We've been through a lot together, and we don't plan on abandoning each other anytime soon. Besides, they're all I have left."_

_"What happened to your parents?"_

_"They died in an accident. My older brothers had been looking out for me since then. Sephiroth was the oldest, and one glance, you would think he was the coldest guy on earth, but he's pretty cool. Yazoo and Kadaj were twins, but never acted the same. Kadaj looked more like Sephiroth then Yazoo. He was a five-year-old in a teenage body. Yazoo, he acted his age, but also pretty emo."_

_"You keep talking about them in past tense. What happened to them?"_

_"I don't know what happened to Sephiroth, but when I got home one day, Kadaj and Yazoo were dead." Riku lowered his head, trying to hide the forming tears in his eyes with the shadow of his bangs. Sora, seeming the depression in Riku's actions, gave the older teen a hug around his shoulders. Riku rested his chin on the crown of Sora's head, sighing deeply, when he returned the embrace. "Hey, Sora?" Riku said, making the brunette look up at him. "If I told you a secret, a really deep secret, you promise not to hate me for it?"_

_"Why would I hate you?" Sora replied with his own question. "You're still you, and no secret is going to change that."_

_"I'm lucky to have met an understanding guy like you. Come on. We need to go someplace private." He grabbed Sora's hand and started to run off, pulling Sora behind him. When he stopped, they were in the forest, a fair distance away from the old mansion. "Okay. Do you believe in the undead?"_

_"Yeah," Sora replied. "I even think they walk around today. I even have dreams about them, sometimes nightmares. Most people think I'm nuts. Why?"_

_"You have to promise not to tell anyone before I tell you."_

_"I promise," Sora said without hesitation. Riku grew out his fangs and claws as his ears started to form a point at the tip. "Whoa," was all Sora could say._

_"At least you don't hate me or anything like that," Riku stated with a small smirk. "I'm a vampire. I've been one for a few centuries. I followed my oldest brother one day because I was curious as to where he was going every night. I didn't know that Leon and Axel were following me that night. We were all turned that night, the same night my older brothers died. If Sephiroth is still around somewhere or not, I don't know. He tried to defend us, but before I blacked-out, he lost consciousness. When I woke, he wasn't there anymore."_

_"So I got vampires for next door neighbors?" Sora asked, wanting to make sure he was hearing right. When Riku nodded, a huge smile made its way to Sora's lips. "That's so cool!" Riku wasn't expecting that sort of reaction. "So, why are you and Axel afraid of that mansion?"_

_"That is the place where we were first turned," Riku replied, looking in the direction of the mansion. "It's where our sire once lived. He was killed about a century back by some hunters, but we still avoid the place as often as we can. It was the last place I saw my oldest brother."_

_"I bet he's still running around if he's a vampire," Sora said, hoping to cheer up the silver-haired vampire._

_"My sire did say something about Sephiroth being turned a month before the three of us were. Maybe he still is running around. But where? And why hasn't he come to find me and the others?"_

_"Someone's holding him back, probably," Sora replied with a shrug. "Do you think Leon and Axel will tell Cloud and Roxas the truth anytime soon?"_

_"Maybe," Riku replied. "Axel isn't good at keeping secrets. He nearly spilled when we took you and your twin on the first tour we gave you two through town. Remember when he said something about forgetting to breathe when you've been undead for a while?"_

_"He never said anything about being undead. I don't think he did anyway. But what about Leon?"_

_"He's too blunt for his own good. If Cloud asks him a question concerning what Leon is, then Leon will give Cloud a straight up answer. Like I said, Leon is too blunt for his own good." Sora started to laugh at this while Riku just lowered his head and slowly shook it. "He's going to get in trouble doing that!" Sora just laughed harder until he could barely breathe. "Sora, I don't need to breathe, but you do! Stop laughing!"_

_"Sorry," Sora said when his laughing was calm enough for him to say something. "Is it okay for me to tell Cloud and Roxas?"_

_"No," Riku replied without a second thought. "I think Axel and Leon would prefer it if they told those two themselves."_

_"Okay. I won't tell."_

_"I can't believe he told anyone," a deep voice behind the two stated, making both Riku and Sora turn to look. Riku was in a defensive stance, but tensed when he saw how it was._

_"Big brother?" Riku's quiet voice managed to say. "Sephiroth?"_

_"Who else?" Sephiroth replied, stretching his arms out. Riku smiled and ran over to his older brother, embracing him tightly. "Okay, wasn't expecting that."_

_"What were you expecting? I haven't seen you in centuries!"_

_"I was kind of expecting you to hit me or something, not hug me."_

_"Why would I hit you?"_

_"Because it is kind of my fault that you and the other two got bit."_

_"No! It was mine!" He pulled away from his older brother, looking into the deep yellow-green eyes. "Do you know about Kadaj and Yazoo?"_

_"Yeah," Sephiroth replied, sounding really depressed. "I overheard you talking with that human over there a little while ago." Riku turned his and any motioned for Sora to come over._

_"Sephiroth, meet Sora, a new friend of mine. Sora, this is my oldest brother, Sephiroth."_

_"Nice to meet you," Sora said._

_"Likewise," Sephiroth replied. "And the blond with Axel?"_

_Riku looked up at his brother with slanted eyes. "How long were you following us?"_

_"Before you and Sora left that house." Riku gave his older brother a playful glare, making the older silver-haired man grin a little. "What?" he innocently asked._

_"Don't try to sound innocent! You're not good at it!" Sephiroth gave a deep chuckle to his younger brother's statement. "Knock it off!"_

_"Okay, okay," Sephiroth finally said. "At least you've matured a little, Riku."_

_"I can't wait until the others see you again."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because of their reactions." Sora started to stifle his laugh as Riku was grinning and Sephiroth chuckled._

_**Me: well, that's all I can think of 4 this chapter. R&R every1 and let me no what u think! Hey, who do u think I should pair Sephiroth with? If u want me 2 pair him up with any1. Tell me!**_


	7. Sephiroth Is Back

**Me: Sephiroth is back and now we get 2 c how the others react to him being around! Wonder how they will act. I'm the authoress and not even I no…YET!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and whoever told u I did is lying 2 u!**

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas called out, looking at the red-head that was looking out of his window. "What's up? You've been staring out there since Riku and Sora left."

"I just thought I saw something," Axel stated. "That's all. I was just being stupid. There's nothing out there!" 'Nothing I need to have Roxas worry about, anyway,' Axel added in his mind. With a soft sigh, Axel sat on the couch next to Roxas, who was still looking at him curiously. "What?"

"I'm not as oblivious as Sora," Roxas stated.

"Really? Wow, I was fooled!" Roxas grabbed a cushion on the couch and hit Axel on the head with it. "What?! Come on! You are a great actor!"

"Shut up, Axel!" But Axel just kept on laughing. He blocked ever strike Roxas attempted to make until the red-head grabbed the cushion that the blond was using to hit him. He tore the cushion from Roxas's tight grip before pouncing on the younger teen. Axel gripped onto Roxas's wrist, pinning them above the blonde's head, while he hovered over the younger teen. "Let me go," Roxas said.

"Aw, but I like seeing you like this."

"Axel, stop being a pervert," someone from the doorway said before another familiar voice said something as well.

"Some things really don't change." Axel looked up as Roxas leaned his head back a bit, seeing everything upside-down. He saw his twin and Riku and another unfamiliar person. To him, the older silver-haired man was unfamiliar, but Axel knew who it was right away.

"Sephiroth?!" Axel nearly yelled out in surprise. "Is that really you?!" Sephiroth nodded. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"That is the kind of reaction I expected from you," Sephiroth said to his younger brother, pointing at the fuming red-head. He knew Axel wasn't mad at him because of being turned. Axel was made at him for disappearing like he did. He didn't really have a choice since when he woke up, he was in a room and Xemnas told him that he wasn't allowed to leave until he said so. It didn't matter how many times Sephiroth tried, he was always caught and brought back to be punished.

"I thought you were expecting me to hit you," Riku pointed out.

"That, too," Sephiroth replied.

"Hey, Axel," Sora said. "I don't think Roxas is very comfortable like that."

Axel looked down at the blond he had pinned before smiling sheepishly and letting go of Roxas. He was still straddling the younger teen's waist, but Roxas really wasn't complaining about it. Either that, or he didn't notice because he was curious as to who Sephiroth was. "So, where've you been, Sephy?"

"One: Don't call me that," Sephiroth replied. "Two: I was kind of trapped in that mansion." Axel gave a little shiver when the taller vampire mentioned the old mansion in the woods.

"How'd you get out?" Riku asked.

"Let go," Sephiroth replied with a shrug. "Where's Leon? Or did he get tired of babysitting you two and decide to leave?"

"Hey!" Riku and Axel yelled out. "We don't need babysitting!"

"You've needed babysitting since all three of you met each other. And Leon was usually the one doing so."

"Shut it, Sephiroth!" Riku nearly yelled out in a joking tone.

"Make me," Sephiroth said with a smirk on his lips.

Axel got off of Roxas a few seconds ago and was watching the two brothers have their playful argument. "I feel like I'm watching the past," Axel stated.

"They did this often?" Sora asked, sitting next to his twin's vacant side.

"Yeah, and Kadaj would normally join in while Yazoo just sat somewhere and watched."

"Who are Kadaj and Yazoo?" Roxas asked. He noticed a bit of sadness creep into Axel's emerald eyes. He looked over to his brunette twin with a curious look.

"Kadaj and Yazoo were Riku's and Sephiroth's brothers," Sora replied. "They were twins. Riku said they died a long time ago. Like about the same time when he last saw Sephiroth."

"All three of us had to see that," Axel softly said. "I never wanted to see a sight like that." He looked over to his silver-haired friends, who were still having their playful argument. Obviously, they were not aware of the talk that Axel had with the twins, but the red-head knew that they actually did listen to every word. He knew because he saw the deep depression in Riku's and Sephiroth's eyes. Though the human twins couldn't see it as plainly as the red-headed vampire could. The door opened and Cloud with Leon behind him stepped in. both stopped. Cloud because he was surprised to see another person here, and said person was arguing with Riku about something. Leon because the said person was someone he thought he would never see again. "Hey, Leon," Axel greeted. "Hey, Cloud."

The names caught the attention of the two arguing vampires, who looked at the new comers. "Hey, Leon," Sephiroth and Riku said. Riku was the only one of the two to greeted Cloud since Sephiroth had no clue who the taller blond was.

Leon seemed to have snapped out of his stupor since he nearly yelled out, "What the hell?!

"What?" Sephiroth innocently asked, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Did you guys think I was dead or something because that is the kind of reaction I've been getting all day!"

"Duh, we thought you were dead!" Leon stated. "We weren't around, and we had no clue where the hell you were!"

"Eh, I was kind of trapped, but let go. I didn't really know why, but I am not complaining. By the way, did you know Vincent was around town?"

"Vincent?!" all three of the other vampires said in shock. Vincent Valentine was one of the strongest vampires around, and the only pure-blooded one left. He was really mysterious, and normally kept to himself. It was rare for him to go into a normal human town so it was a pretty big shock for the other vampires. Cloud and the twins just stared curiously at the four. "What's Vincent doing around here?!" Riku and Axel asked, still clearly surprised.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I don't know, but I saw Xemnas speaking to him."

"Xemnas is dead, Sephiroth," Leon stated.

"No he's not. He's still in that mansion."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything," Cloud said. "But who are you? Who is Xemnas? And what exactly is going on?"

All four of the vampires looked at each other. "Think we should tell them?" Axel asked, confusing Cloud and Roxas. Sora knew what Axel was talking about.

"I already told Sora," Riku stated.

"Then I guess we should," Leon said with a shrug. Sephiroth just sent a look towards the brunette vampire that said 'you are just too lazy to make up your own mind'.

"Tell us what?" Roxas asked the red-head he was sitting next to.

"The truth," Leon replied for Axel. "About us."

**Me: cliffies r fun!!!!!!!!! Now u shall review in order 2 get me 2 update!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am evil and crazy. And I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't very long. I'm trying 2 get them as long as I can.**


	8. Telling the Truth

**Me: now 4 the next chapter. Probably going 2 b very dramatic. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And review once done with it.**

**Disclaimer: now if I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would b a lot of yaoi. Is there yaoi? No, so that means I don't own it.**

Cloud and his blond younger brother stared at the vampires strangely. Sora didn't because he already knew. But he wasn't sure if Cloud and Roxas would react as well as he did when Riku told him. "First off," Riku said as he pointed to his older brother. "The creepy looking older version of me right there is my older brother, Sephiroth. We thought we lost him a long time ago. And the truth about us is that we haven't been humans for a few centuries."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, looking more at Axel then Riku.

"Well, we kind of followed Sephiroth one night and that same night, our humanity was stolen form us," Axel replied.

"Why you three followed me is beyond my knowledge," Sephiroth stated as he lowered his head into his palm and slowly shook it.

"I was going to follow you by myself!" Riku exclaimed. "Those two followed me even when I told them not to!"

"And see where it got you?" Sephiroth asked, looking at his younger brother from the corner of his eye. "You got bit. By Xemnas."

"Who is Xemnas?" Cloud asked.

"The one who bit us and turned us into what we are now," Leon calmly replied as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest casually. "He was the one who stole our humanity and gave a new undead life. He is our sire, the one who turned us. All four of us are vampires."

Cloud and Roxas were shocked beyond belief, but Sora didn't look at all surprised. "You guys are vampires?!" Roxas asked surprised.

"Pretty much," Leon said.

"Way to be blunt, Leon," Axel said. "You know that's going to get you into trouble someday, right?"

"I would get out of it instantly, unlike you and Riku."

"Shut up," Riku growled out. "That one time and he won't let go of it."

"Blackmail material," Leon stated bluntly once again.

"I'm afraid to ask what happened," Sora stated.

"Something about an old cat lady sending her crazy cats on us when we were onto her property. It was when we were human. I think we were about twelve then. Right?"

"Then here comes Leon, a real cat-hater," Axel said in a joking dramatic voice. "Never give Leon a giant ass sword when there are cats around. That was kind of funny to see, though. Maybe we should see how Sephiroth would handle the thing he fears the most with his long ass sword."

"Axel, Sephiroth doesn't fear anything," Riku stated. "I should know. I'm his younger brother!"

"And I'm having fun watching this," Sephiroth stated with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey," Leon said, catching Sephiroth's attention. "You said Vincent was around. What does he want?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And Vincent is who again?" Roxas and Sora both asked. Cloud was still sitting there, but he seemed like he was over the fact that their neighbors were vampires.

"Let's start with the basics," Axel said, like he was mimicking a teacher. Leon and Riku both stared at him weird before hitting the red-head. "Ow!"

"Vampires are normally turned," Leon stated. "But that doesn't mean that vampires can't reproduce on their own. But the pure-blooded vampires are pretty powerful. A little too powerful to control. Most lose their sanity before they are even ten years old because of all the unsealed power running through them. Almost all of them were killed before the pure-bloods could kill off the rest of the normal vampires. Vincent was one of the very few that were easily controlled. He has issues, but he's not insane. He mostly just keeps to himself and avoids humans as much as he can. He only goes near them once a month, when he gets a little hungry. Most vampires don't see him very often. Heck, the few that do are lucky. He's been around for a good thousand years and hunters have been tracking him, mainly."

"I think they should go after Xemnas, though," Riku stated. "Either him, or the werewolves."

"Werewolves are around here, too?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Axel replied. "Roxas and Sora already met three of the bunch that lives in this town. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai. Seifer's top dog in Twilight Town, with his pack, anyway. Fuu supposed to be his mate or something. Also heard she was with pup."

"A pure-blooded werewolf?" Sephiroth asked. "That's worse then a pure-blooded vampire. They go insane sooner then vampires do."

"Aren't most pure-blooded werewolves killed when they're born?" Axel asked with a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean, it'll be less trouble for the vampires and werewolves if the pure-blooded werewolves are killed as soon as they're born."

"You honestly think Seifer's going to let anyone other then Fuu and Rai near his pup?" Riku asked, giving Axel a look that said 'you're crazy for thinking that'.

"Why let Rai near the pup?" Leon asked.

"Because Seifer, Fuu, and Rai have been friends for centuries, and I think Rai would be bodyguard or something. Has the muscle for it."

"Wait a minute, why kill a kid when it's born?" Roxas asked. He was still pretty confused on this whole thing. Cloud was, too, but he wasn't showing it or admitting it.

"Werewolf pups always go insane before they are even ten," Leon stated. "Most werewolves try to keep those pups under control, but all those pups end up dead in the end. Like born vampires. Like we said earlier, Vincent is the only one who hasn't gone insane. He is pretty powerful, but never try to control him. It just might be the last thing you do. Most have tried. All of them had ended up dead. There's something up with Vincent, but no one really knows. Ever see a creepy quiet guy with a red torn-up cape, that's Vincent. Don't approach him. He's timid."

"We'll keep that in mind," Sora said. "So, how long have you guys been vampires?"

"A few centuries," Riku relied with a shrug.

"I thought vampires didn't go into the sunlight," Roxas pointed out. Axel and Riku looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Sephiroth just shook his head as Leon rested his forehead in his palm. "What's so funny?"

"That is all lies," Riku managed to laugh out. After he calmed down a little, he started talking again. "Everything you think you know about vampires are lies. Sun doesn't affect us. Just hurts our eyes a little, but that doesn't mean we can't walk around in it. Garlic just taste bad, crosses are just a bit annoying and vampires don't like religious stuff. Holy water, haven't tried it. Never been near a church since we were turned. The counting thing is just a random fact humans made up about vampires. And we don't need to drink blood just to survive. Well, we need some once a month, but other then that, we can eat anything and it doesn't affect us. Did I leave anything out?"

"We don't sleep in coffins," Leon stated. "Wooden stakes through the heart doesn't kill us, we can use dark magic, and only a werewolf bite can kill us. That and whatever the hell hunters use. I think they just hit us in the head or something. They hit us somewhere that kills us."

"That sounds about it," Sephiroth said. "But you both left out the fact that we all have the same powers as other vampires but one. Like Axel can control fire, Leon can see into the future, Riku can use the darkness to create a portal or use it as a weapon."

"You can use darkness, Riku?" Sora asked. All Riku did in response was nod his head with a small shrug if his shoulders.

"What can you do, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, a little curious.

"I'm a bit of a 'mind' person," Sephiroth replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can see your memories, make you relive any of them that I want you to, erase memories, read your mind, and all that neat fun stuff."

"All vampires are telepathic, but Sephiroth's the only one to get that far in his mind powers," Riku pointed out. "Don't really know how, but hey. His special vampire powers, so we're going to leave him alone about that."

"You better," Sephiroth said in a playful threatening tone. "If you don't, I am stronger then you three."

"Even when we were human, you were," Riku mumbled under his breath. Sephiroth caught it though. And he was smirking like a victorious maniac, showing off his pointed canine fangs. Axel just gave a small shrug before he sat down next to Roxas. Actually, he was sitting on the floor next to Roxas's legs. "Axel, when did you turn into a dog?" Riku joked, laughing a little.

Axel sent a small glare towards Riku before a ball of fire suddenly appeared in his hand. "Want to try asking that again?" Axel growled out. The three brothers were looking at him strange. Could vampires even growl like that?

"When did you turn into a dog?" Riku taunted, smirking now. No longer laughing. Axel tossed the fire ball up and down a bit before he threw it at Riku, who just opened a small black portal with the wave of his hand for the fireball to go into. He gave a small fake yawn of boredom. He was still taunting Axel, and the red-head knew it. He smirked when he saw the deadly glare Axel was giving him. "Want to take this outside, punk?" he asked.

"How about 'no'," Sephiroth stated, grabbed Riku by the back of his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Sephiroth! Let me go!"

"Nope."

**Me: and I shall try 2 make the next chapter longer. Sorry 4 the short chapter, but it's all I can do 4 now. review!**


	9. Heartless and Nobodies

**Me: thanx 4 the reviews, every1! Now u get the next chapter to Secret World of the Night! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Kingdom hearts, do you really think I would be writing stories about it on Fanfiction?**

Since Cloud and his younger brothers moved into Twilight Town on a Thursday, they decided that Roxas and Sora should wait until Monday before they get to go to Twilight High School. And the weekend flew by fast. The three brothers got to know Sephiroth a bit more, but Cloud was still a little tense around the platinum blond-haired man. The twins didn't know why, they just knew he was. Every time the older blond saw Sephiroth, he just tensed up like there was something wrong with Riku's older brother. Sora asked about that one day, but Cloud never replied. Right now, Sora and Roxas weren't that really worried about it since they were more worried about being late for their first day of school more then anything else. Riku and Axel said that they would take the two since they were in the same school as the twins. But they were seniors, not sophomores like the twins.

Cloud managed to get a job, the same place where Leon worked. Their boss was okay, once someone gets through his short temper attitude. And the workers there were barely normal. One girl, looked like she was in her early twenties or late teens, kept running around with ninja weapons, saying that she was a ninja. The second girl was kind of violent, but only if someone threatened people she cared for like her adopted orphan kids. The third girl had more of a calmness personality, and acted like she was the mother hen of everyone that worked there. She was more like the healer there. Those three were the first people Cloud met before he even met the boss. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith. Then Cloud met Barret, and that guy just started calling him 'Spiky' right off the bat. Cid, their boss, kept talking in a western accent, but he gave Cloud a job anyway.

"You guys better behave," Cloud said as he put his coat on. "Don't think I don't remember all those calls that we got back in Traverse Town about you two blowing something up or causing trouble."

"We wouldn't be causing trouble if the bullies stopped picking on us," Roxas replied as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "And they picked on Sora more then me. No one picks on my twin unless they want to deal with me."

"I already have an overprotective older brother," Sora complained. "I don't need an overprotective twin."

Cloud chuckled a little. "In case you forgot, Sora," Cloud said. "But Roxas is about five minutes older then you are."

"He's my twin, not my older brother," Sora replied. "And I shall only call him my twin, never my older brother."

"Wow, you're the youngest?" a playful voice behind the twins asked, making both blond and brunet brother jump in surprise. Cloud just looked over their shoulders. "I never would have thought it," Axel said.

"When did you get in here?!" Roxas asked, jumping onto Axel.

"Just now," Axel replied. "And Riku's behind Cloud."

The older blond turned around to see the smirking vampire giving him and Sora a slight wave of his hand. "Hey, guys," Riku said with the smirk still on his lips. "Sorry we just kind of popped in without warning. We just didn't want Sora and Roxas to be late. And don't you two worry about getting lost. Axel and I persuaded the school office top give you two the same schedule as us."

"So you're all set!" Axel added. "But watch out for the fangirls."

"Fangirls?" the twins asked at the same time and in the same tone. They both sent a worried glance towards each other.

"Yeah," Riku replied. "Axel and I are the most popular guys in school, but we don't talk to many people. If they see you talking to us, they're going to go into 'scarier then a vampire' fangirl mode. But don't worry. If you think Leon and us are the only vampires around, you're wrong. We just gotta tell the others who you are and they'll help us make sure that the fangirls don't try to attack you." Both twins sighed in relief.

"Come on," Axel said, picking Roxas up off of him before he set the blond twin on his own two feet. "Let's get going." Both twins nodded before they and the vampires walked out the door. Cloud left a couple minutes after to go to work with Leon. "First off, watch out for the twin girls," Axel said in a bit of a warning tone. "Kairi and Namine can be a little temperamental if you don't watch what you're saying. Hayner just has an attitude problem. Olette is okay, but she acts like she's mother all the time. Pence is a genius, so if you want, go to him for some help."

"But for history help, come to us," Riku added. "We've been around for a good few centuries. Since the Renaissance Period to tell the truth. And if you see Reno: no, he and Axel are not related. A lot of people think so, but they're not related."

"Who's Reno?" the twins asked at the same time, blinking a little.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called out from behind the group.

"Speak of the devil and he appears!" Axel yelled out with a laugh before a red-head tackled him. "Hey, Reno, we were just talking about you."

"What shit have you been talking about me now?" the new comer, who was a red-head that had his hair tied in a ponytail and red markings under each pf his eyes.

"Nothing," Riku replied. "Just telling our new neighbors about our companions at school. Reno, meet Sora and Roxas. And before you ask, yes they are twins."

"Like Kairi and Namine," Reno joked before he stretched out a hand to the twins. "Hey, I'm Reno. Nice to meet ya guys."

"Nice to meet you, too," Sora replied, shaking Reno's outstretched hand before Roxas did. "I can see why people think you and Axel are related."

"We look nothing alike!" both the red-head declared. Riku and the twins just looked at each other with similar faces before they turned and continued to walk away towards the school.

"Reno's a vampire like us," Axel said, shocking Reno because he actually said that he was a vampire, as he caught up with the three. "Only he's a couple centuries younger. And he's a really good fighter once he gets his hand on a metal rod. He and Rude act like they don't get along, but it's funny to watch what the two do."

"Who's Rude?" the twins asked.

"You told them about being vampires?" Reno asked.

"Yes, Reno, we told them," Riku replied. "And Rude's a vampire that was turned when he was in his early twenties. He's our Science teacher. He was turned by a vampire named Rufus, same with Reno. Don't see him very often."

"Did you guys or Leon ever turn anyone?" Roxas asked.

"Nah," Axel replied. "We just drink the blood of criminals and other people that are threats. Don't like them very much. Besides, turning someone is too much work."

"Yeah," Reno agreed. "You gotta drink most of their blood, barely leave any, and we vampires have a hard time staying under control once we even smell blood. Then when the human is barely alive, you gotta slit your own wrist and give up some of your own blood to the human. Rufus said it was a pain in the ass with me."

"You wanted to live," Riku stated. "All of the ones turned by Rufus had a choice. Axel, Leon, and I didn't. And I bet Sephiroth didn't get one either. Oh, by the way, Reno, Sephiroth's back."

"Serious?! I thought you guys said he disappeared!"

"He did, but now he's back. You get to meet him, now. And be a little careful when you're running around town looking for a meal. He said Vincent's around."

"Damn," Reno muttered under his breath.

"I thought vampires don't go against each other," Sora pointed out.

"Most don't," Riku replied. "But Vincent's been known to lose himself from time to time and kill anyone that crosses his path. Ever hear of any mysterious murders from your old town?"

"In Traverse Town?" Roxas asked. "A few every now and then. But the authorities just said a wild animal somehow got into the town and attack those people."

"That was Vincent," Axel stated. "I heard he hangs around Traverse since it is kind of called 'Home of the Endless Night'. What he's doing in Twilight Town, we'll never know."

"Hey, guys," Reno said. "We're going to be late if we don't' hurry our asses up."

"We'll get there in two seconds," Riku stated as he held out a hand before a dark portal appeared. "Come on," he said, grabbing Sora's hand as Axel grabbed Roxas's. Both ran into the portal with Reno behind them, entering a world of darkness. Sora and Roxas couldn't see a thing. Next thing they knew, they were outside of the darkness and behind a large brick building. "Two seconds," Riku stated with a grin. "Well, Axel and I must take these two to get their schedules. See you in Gym, Reno."

"Okay, see ya later." With that, Reno ran off as Axel and Riku led the twins the opposite direction.

"He's kind of cool," Sora said.

"But a pain in the ass," Axel stated, scratching the back of his head a little.

"Sound familiar, Axel?" Riku asked with a small smirk. Axel gave a small growl, but didn't reply. After Sora and Roxas got their schedules, the vampires dragged them to their first class. The history teacher, Mr. Ansem, was a bit of a calm and kind man, but the twins were afraid to get him mad. They noticed that he was a good guy when he didn't even yell at Riku and Axel for being late. He just said it as calm as possible, then he smiled when he saw the twins with the vampires.

"You two must be the new students," he stated, looking at the twins with his gentle eyes. "Come on over here and introduce yourselves. Riku. Axel. Please take your seats." The two nodded their heads before they went to the back of the room where there were four empty seats. "Come on over, you two. I'm not going to bite." Roxas and Sora sent a small glance towards each other before they stood in front of the class. "Introduce yourselves, if you please."

"Hi," Roxas started. "My name's Roxas Strife. We just moved here last week from Traverse Town."

"My name's Sora Strife," Sora said. "Roxas is my twin, and we live with our older brother, Cloud."

"Nice to meet you both, Roxas and Sora," Ansem said in a gentle tone. "Since the only empty seats are next to Riku and Axel, you shall sit there." Roxas and Sora bowed their head a bit before they went to the empty seats near Riku and Axel. Roxas sat next to Axel and Sora sat next to Riku. Without saying anything else, Ansem turned to the board and started to right down notes for the class to copy, explaining what they were writing as he did so.

Axel leaned over a bit, looking more like he was bored then starting a conversation with Roxas. "He's nice and all, but he's way too strict," the red-head complained, whispering so he wouldn't be heard. "And no one can get him off topic. Once his mind is set on something, that's all he thinks about."

"Are the other teachers like him?" Roxas asked in a low whisper.

"Not really," Riku replied this time. "Ansem is the nicest teacher around. The one you really should keep a look out for is Maleficent. She is the toughest and strictest principal you will ever see. We all call her and her lackeys 'Heartless'. And right in front of her, too."

"And she calls our gang 'Nobodies'," Axel added. "Since then, that's what we've always replied by when someone wants to challenge our gang."

"She calls you guys' Nobodies?" Sora asked. "Not a very pleasant principal."

"Hey, we call her Heartless, so why not let her call us something. We can't do a thing about it. She's the principal."

"But it doesn't stop us from playing a few pranks on her," Riku stated with a smirk. "But she knows that it's us because of what we wear. All us Nobodies wear a black trench coat, and all of us make sure that the coats we wear are exactly the same as the other Nobodies. It's just something of ours. All her lackeys have a little symbol on things that they wear. It's kind of like a heart, but it has cracks in it, and the heart is black."

"I think trying to fit in this school is going to be harder then we thought," Roxas quietly mouthed to his twin, who nodded in reply.

"She'll call you two Nobodies if she sees you hanging with us," Axel stated. "But don't feel hurt about it. It's better being a Nobody then a Heartless in this school. The Nobodies are actually kind of popular. We even got a Nobody for Student Body President."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Zexion," Riku replied. "He used to work under Xemnas, but he and Demyx stopped and started to help Leon, Axel, and I out. Zexion is a beyond genius. Uses all kinds of strategies and other things just to get things to go his way, if it's better then someone else's way."

"It took us a while to get over the fact that he was hanging around us since he was one of the people who held us long enough for us to be knocked unconscious and be bitten by Xemnas," Axel silently said. "But after a couple decades, we got used to him. And forgave him for taking part in us being turned. He was only just following orders by his sire."

"Do the Nobodies have a symbol?" Sora curiously asked once again. "You said the Heartless do, but what about the Nobodies?"

"We wouldn't exactly be a gang if we didn't have a symbol," Riku answered the brunet before he started to draw something on a piece of paper. "This is our symbol," he said, passing Sora the paper with the drawing.

"Cool," Sora said in awe before he passed the picture to Roxas when the teacher's back was still facing them. "So, who are all the Nobodies?"

"You'll meet them at lunch," Riku replied.

The next few classes weren't that great, but it was finally time for lunch, the thing that both the twins loved more then anything in the school. No boring lectures or anything. Just sit, talk, relax, and eat. Once the twins got their food, Axel and Riku dragged them to a table where a lot of people dressed in black were sitting. Riku and Axel gave them a greeting, which was returned, but most of their eyes were on the twins. "Guys," Axel said, sitting next to the teen that had a blond Mohawk. "Stop staring. These are our new friends and next door neighbors."

"When did you get next door neighbors?" a different blond asked. He seemed like he had a bit of an attitude.

"Thursday," Riku replied, sitting next to the blunet teen that had half his face covered by his hair that was styled emo-like. Sora and Roxas sat down as well. "This is Sora, and his twin brother, Roxas."

"They don't look like twins," the blunet stated.

"Neither do Kairi and Namine over there," Axel stated, jabbing his thumb towards the two girls that were a couple seats away from him. One had reddish hair and the other was blonde. Both had blue eyes that were pretty close to violet. (Me: I couldn't figure out if their eyes were blue or purple.) "But they're twins anyway."

"People could mistake you and Reno for twins," the blond with the Mohawk stated with a small laugh. Axel just shoved the blond a bit.

Riku sighed a bit. "Sora, Roxas, this is Zexion," he motioned towards the blunet, who just bowed his head a little, "he's Demyx," he didn't have to motion towards the blond next to Axel since he just waved his hand like he had a lot of energy. "Mr. Attitude is Hayner, next to him is Olette, and next to her is Pence. Across from Hayner is Kairi, his girlfriend, and next to her is her twin sister, Namine. Next to her are Selphie and her boyfriend, Tidus. And that table over there, stay away from because they're werewolves and are Seifer's pack." A few of the people at the table that Riku was pointing at turned and seemed like they were growling a bit.

"You told them about the werewolves?" Zexion asked.

"And about us being vampires," Axel stated. "They kind of know enough right now. They don't know everything a vampire can do, but they know enough." Zexion gave a small sigh, shaking his head slowly. "By the way, did Reno tell you guys?"

"Reno said something about a certain someone being around," Hayner replied. "But I can't think of that certain someone."

"Hayner, Pence, and Olette were turned by a vampire that never told anyone his name," Riku said to Sora. "So we don't have a clue who their sire is, but they try to avoid him as much as possible." Riku said in a bit of a louder voice, "It's Vincent that's around."

"I caught Xemnas talking to him," Zexion stated. "Don't know about what."

"Sephiroth said the same thing," Axel stated.

"Xemnas let Sephiroth go?" Demyx asked, a little confused.

"You two could have at least told us my brother was still alive," Riku snarled a bit.

"We couldn't, Riku," Zexion spoke once more. "Either we tell you or Xemnas killed Sephiroth." Riku gave a small sigh to calm himself down a bit. "You haven't had a run in with the Heartless today, have you?"

"Not yet," Riku replied. "But she'll probably show her ugly face in about ten seconds if my guess is right... She's right behind me, isn't she?" When he saw his friends nod their heads, Riku turned his around a bit with a smirk on his lips. He didn't seem worried that he was caught by the principal when he was talking down about her. "Hello, Heartless. How are you today?"

"That's Principal Maleficent to you, Nobody," the woman said in an evil tone. Sora and Roxas really weren't paying attention to what she was saying. They were looking at her hair, wondering how she managed to get it up to look like she had horns on her head. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't corrupt the new students."

"We're not corrupting them," Axel stated. "Unless you call 'corrupting' us not allowing you to turn our new friends into Heartless. Sorry, but we aren't going to let you do that anytime soon. Besides, they've been around us long enough to already be 'corrupted'. These two are our neighbors, and we're just being friendly."

"Hmph. You Nobodies don't know how to be anything but destructive."

"You've found the ruined office then?" Demyx innocently asked as he blinked a bit. Zexion just shook his head once again as the other laughed a little. "I was thinking of it as a work of art. I call the masterpiece 'Heartless Lair'. Like it?" This only cause the people at the table to laugh louder. Sora and Roxas were trying not to, and Zexion was trying not to even chuckle, but it was hard to since Demyx was so funny. "Maybe I should call it 'Lair of the Evil Witch'. Or how about "Where A Heartless Once Lived'?"

"So you were the one who destroyed my office," Maleficent said in a tone that just said that she was going to make Demyx's life hell.

"Dumb-ass," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Hey, it wasn't Demyx," Hayner spoke up. "I was the one who did it."

"Stop trying to cover me, guys," Axel said. "I was the one who ruined her office, and you all know it!"

"Now who's covering who?" Riku asked. "Thanks for trying to take the blame, but I was the one who really did it."

"No it wasn't, Riku!" Kairi nearly yelled out.

"Kairi's right!" Namine agreed. "Kairi and I did it!"

"Nuh-uh!" Pence said. "It was me!"

"You all are idiots," Zexion stated. "I was the one who did it."

"That's sweet of you to try and take the blame for me, Zexion," Olette spoke out. "But I should take the punishment for my actions. I destroyed her office."

"Come off it, Olette," Tidus scoffed. "I' the one who ruined her office and you all know it."

"Tidus," Selphie whined. "You don't need to defend me. I destroyed her office. And I'm not scared to admit it!"

Sora and Roxas were getting a little confused, and it looked like Maleficent was as well. "Enough!" she snapped. "Until I find out who really did it, you're all off the hook. But once I find out who it was, you will live to regret it!" She turned on her heel and walked off.

The other looked at each other before laughing out loud, even Zexion was, which kind of scared Sora and Roxas since he seemed like the type to only chuckle. Riku wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the brunet that sat next to him. "Welcome to the Nobodies, you two! One of the only gangs that won't ever abandon one another and will always defend each other."

Sora and Roxas grinned, glad that they already had a lot of friends and are part of a small gang.

**Me: ending the chapter here. sorry it isn't much, but it'll do 4 now. after all, an update is an update. Anyway, review if u want the next chapter!**


	10. Past

**Me: and now 4 the next chappy of The Secret World of the Night! Who shall enter this crazy story now? What unexpected surprises will there b? The only way 2 find out is 2 read!**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this story! That kind of proves that I don't own the most awesome video game in the world!**

"They have only seen you?" Xemnas asked the dark figure that was leaning against the wall. All the figure did was nod his head a bit. "They only know of you being in this town, but know nothing of our plans. Now the others in this town know about you being here. Things are going as planned. Hopefully, no one will interfere with them." The dark figure was still silent. "What they say is true. You do keep to yourself and are not much of a talker."

"I merely do not wish to speak," the figure said in a bit of a harsh tone.

"Still," Xemnas said before the door opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master Xemnas," the intruder said. "But there is a werewolf here demanding to speak with you."

"Very well, Vexen," Xemnas replied with a small wave of his hand. "Tell him that I shall speak with him in a moment." Vexen bowed before he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Blood red eyes watched Xemnas's form. "You are speaking with werewolves?"

"Merely negotiating," the vampire sire replied. "When their use is done, they will not be around any longer. Now, I must go for a moment. You may leave if you wish, Vincent."

The dark figure stood away from the wall, allowing his red cloaked form to be seen. "I shall leave," Vincent said. "But don't call me back unless it is important, Xemnas."

"Of course."

With Cloud

"Hey-ey-ey!!! Spiky!!!" a familiar voice yelled out as Cloud gave a small groan before he turned around to see Barret running towards him.

"Barret, stop calling me that," Cloud said, setting down the heavy load he had in his arms. "What's up?"

"Come on. Cid got another job for you to do. You gotta help Leon with some stuff."

"Leon can't handle himself?"

"He's pretty strong, a little too strong, but even he needs help sometimes. But it's almost quitting time and Leon still has half a load to go, and you're pretty much done."

"I still got a few."

"I'll take care of that," a feminine voice behind the blond said, making Cloud turn around to see a smirking Tifa. "You go ahead and help Leon. He usually turns down all help, but he seems to be okay around you. I can finish up here for you."

"Thanks, Tifa."

"No problem," Tifa replied with a smile.

Cloud returned it before he turned and walked over to the area where Leon was. It was way too hot outside. Cloud had already taken his coat off, but now he was resisting the urge to take his shirt off as well. He noticed that Leon didn't when he saw the brunet working with no shirt to cover his sweaty torso. Cloud gulped a little as he felt his cheeks start to burn up a bit. Leon did seem to notice the blond staring at him, especially since he turned around, letting Cloud see his chest and abs, and didn't even look over to the blond human. At least, Cloud thought that the brunet didn't notice him there.

"You already done with your stuff?" Leon yelled out.

"Y-Yeah," Cloud replied, gulping a little again to help him calm down a bit. "Cid wanted me to help you out. Tifa said she would take care of the rest of the load I had."

"She's more generous then she let's on," Leon grunted out as he picked up another heavy load.

"You always get stuck with the large stuff?" Cloud asked as he walked closer to the brunt vampire.

"Yeah," Leon replied. "I'm stronger then a human, and a normal human wouldn't be able to pick these up with bare hands. Well, if you count out Yuffie, Tifa, and Barret. You might be able to pick one of these things up. Go ahead and try." Cloud nodded a bit before he picked up one of the loads with both his hands. He didn't seem to be straining with it. "Hn, you're stronger then I thought."

"What? You took me for a weakling? I'm an older brother. I gotta have some kind of muscle to make sure no one messes around with my little bros."

"Sephiroth's the same way with all his younger brothers," Leon stated. "But I've noticed that he's now more protective over Riku then he was a few centuries ago. Probably because Riku is his only brother left, and he doesn't want to lose him."

"Have you had any younger siblings?" Cloud asked, setting down the load.

"Nope," Leon replied. "But I kind of consider Riku and Axel as my brothers. Can't really help it. Been around them since I was in my early teens. They kind of grow on you in a few years."

"What about Axel?"

"He had one," Leon replied. "But the kid died when he was barely two years old. Not enough strength and his heart wasn't quite right. It had some issues. Axel's never made much of it, though. He wasn't exactly in tune with his family before we were turned. They always fought and I don't mean just verbally. His old man was a really abusive guy, and he drank a lot. And his mother did nothing to stop him. So Axel practically grew up with no parental figures. I met him about five years before I met Riku, to tell you the truth. I couldn't get rid of him."

"Axel's right," Cloud chuckled a little. "You're blunt."

"Ask me a question, I won't lie. He most likely will. He doesn't like thinking about his parents. He doesn't even like hearing about them. What about you? What happened to your parents?"

"They died in an accident," Cloud sadly replied.

"What were they like?"

"Mom was a lot like Aerith. Only she looked after everyone, even complete strangers. But she was a pretty tough fighter when it came to the safety of someone she cared for, like me or Sora or Roxas. Tifa kind of reminds me of her. Dad was an honest son of a bitch. And he spoiled us rotten. We wanted sweets, he gave us sweets. We wanted munny, he gave us munny. We could ask for anything from him, and he would give it to us as long as it wouldn't hurt us. I remember this one time, Sora and Roxas both jumped him, demanding to go to the amusement park. It was funny the way he reacted. Mom often complained that dad was spoiling us way too much."

"Wish my parents were that way," Leon grunted as he picked up another load. "Dad was an ass and mom was a bitching whore."

"Leon!" Cloud snapped. He didn't think it was a good thing for someone to insult their own parents like that.

"It's the truth! Every time dad went out of town, I always come home from playing with Axel, more like keeping him out of trouble, and I find her on the couch with a complete and total stranger. It was either the couch, or I could pass by her room, and she always left the door open. And she always bitched that dad wasn't paying enough attention to her, and that was the reason why she sleeps with all these guys. Dad just got drunk a lot and was a complete asshole every time he came home. Raped my mom and beat me all the time. When I met Riku, I hung around his place a lot because his parents were pretty good. Couldn't find another pair like them. And all of Riku's older brothers treated me like I was a part of their already large family. Every time they saw a bruise or a cut, I could see Sephiroth cutting down some trees with his sword just to vent out his anger, or Riku breaking things, or see the twins sparring one another. Just to get rid of their anger."

"Sorry," Cloud said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that then." He could make one exception to someone talking down about their own parents. "You know what I just noticed? You're more open with me then anyone else."

"Ever think that maybe I trust you?" Leon asked.

"I thought about it," Cloud replied. "But just out of curiosity, how did you get that scar?"

"Seifer," Leon growled out a bit. "Got in a fight with him a couple centuries back. Normally, we vampires don't scar easily, but this is a cut from a werewolf. I was lucky to just get the cut that made this scar."

With the twins and the vampires

"Then Demyx decided to act like a complete and total idiot," Axel continued with the story he was telling Roxas. "You know how I said Demyx uses water and isn't that much of a fighter, but he loves music?" Roxas nodded. "He yells out 'Dance, water, dance!' in the middle of the damn street and all the werewolves there were just kind of looking at him funny. I think they were afraid of his mental stability. But it was funny as hell when all these Demyx water figures popped up from the ground and started to slide all over the place. No matter how many times a werewolf attacked them, they just kept sliding around or turned into notes. Demyx is a maniac that only Zexion can control."

"Mostly because Zexion and Demyx have been around each other even when they were human," Riku pointed out. "But I think Demyx likes Zexion."

"No duh," Axel said with a small laugh. "They're always around each other and Demyx follows Zexion around like a lost puppy."

"Don't let the werewolves hear you say that, Axel," Riku warned. "You know how they act every time someone says something like that. Touchy bastards."

"But it's fun to annoy them," Axel pointed out with a laugh. "Especially Seifer. He has to be the most temperamental, asshole son of a bitch that I have ever seen."

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled out behind the four.

"Way to go, moron," Riku said. "He's right over there with Fuu and Rai."

"They go to school?" Roxas asked as he cast a small glance towards the three approaching werewolves.

"Vampires and werewolves need to do something so they don't attract suspicion." Riku turned around and glare at the approaching three. "What do you want, Seifer?"

"You guys better watch what you say about us werewolves," Seifer growled out.

"And why should we?" Axel asked in a taunting tone.

"Outnumbered," Fuu replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's right," Seifer agreed. "There are twice as many werewolves then vampires in this school. And I can just go right on ahead and just tell them to attack you. But I would just be doing you a favor, ending your pathetic undead lives."

"Too bad your pup's life is going to end before it even has one," Riku stated, a dangerous smirk plastered onto his lips.

Seifer growled before grabbing Riku's throat. "Last warning. You better watch what you say. And don't talk about anything you don't know of."

"Hey, we know your pup is going to get killed before it's even eight," Axel stated, glaring dangerously at the three werewolves. "Otherwise, well, the consequences aren't all that nice. Not for your species and not for ours. Pup's dead, no matter what you do." He was going to keep talking, but a painful blow to his stomach made his shut up. Seifer kicked the red-head right below his ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"You better shut up, y'know," Rai said. "Otherwise, you will end up dead and stay that way, y'know."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are an annoying broken record?" Riku taunted, ignoring the grip on his throat. Seifer picked Riku up, lifting the vampire from the ground, before he threw him down.

"You best not talk like that to us again," Seifer warned.

"Annihilation," Fuu stated.

"Come on," Seifer said, turning around and walking away with Fuu and Rai following him.

Riku got to his feet as Axel managed to stand up straight. "Asshole's just trying to deny the future for his kid," Axel stated.

"It's inevitable," a soft voice behind the twins stated. "Besides, Seifer may not act like it, but he cares for Fuu and will do anything to protect his pup once it is born."

"Don't matter, Zexion," Riku stated. "Kid's gonna die whether Seifer likes it or not."

"Maybe it won't have to be killed," Roxas stated. "Maybe Seifer knows that."

"Still," Riku sighed. "Even if that pup keeps it sanity like Vincent did, it'll be killed by vampires." Riku turned around and looked at the blunet vampire with confused. "What made you come to get us, Zexion?"

"You know that I can sense things that other vampires cannot," Zexion pointed out. "And I sense Vincent is close by. A lot closer then you think. If anything, I think he's keeping an eye on you two."

"Why us?" Axel asked.

"He was speaking with Xemnas from time to time when I was still working for our sire. I think Xemnas has some plans in store for you, and he's using Vincent in order to get his plan to work. And I think he might be keeping an eye on your humans."

"But why would he watch us?" Roxas asked.

"To see if you two are Riku and Axel's weakness. By the way, he's already gone, so don't bother looking around for him." Before any of them could ask the blunet vampire a question, Zexion turned around and walked off, disappearing around the corner.

"You two better watch your back now," Axel said in a warned tone. "He isn't one to be used, but Vincent does usually lose his calmness from time to time."

With Sephiroth

"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked the red-cloaked figure that jus popped into the living room. "Did Xemnas send you here?"

"No," the figure replied. "I came here by myself. Or did you forget that I am the spy that informs you of Xemnas's plans?"

"I didn't forget," Sephiroth chuckled. "But I thought that if Xemnas sent you, than one of his lackeys would be around here as well. So why not put up a show for them? So, what's going on?"

"Xemnas is on speaking terms with the werewolves, but I don't know what they are planning. I left before I could find out. But Xemnas said that when the werewolves use is over with, then he will kill them."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, leaning against the wall as he lowered his head, covering his yellow-green eyes with the shadow of his silvery hair. "You don't know what he is planning?"

"I have already told you," the figure replied with a calm tone. "But I'm a little curious as to why so many vampires in this city know that I'm here."

"I told Leon, Axel, and Riku," Sephiroth admitted. "They must have told their friends. Things like you being around spread fast between vampires, but I doubt the werewolves know you're around."

"Better stay that way. I'm getting kind of tired with all these werewolves coming after me because they see me as a greater threat then normal vampires."

Sephiroth chuckled a little. "Because you are, Vincent."

"Only because I am a pure-blood," Vincent pointed out.

"But I wonder if you will ever turn anyone."

"Never."

"Never say 'never', my friend. But I do sometimes wonder if you are really a spy for me, or a spy for Xemnas."

"You know the truth of that statement, Sephiroth."

"True," Sephiroth replied with a smirk. "Don't know why I sometimes doubt you. After all, you were the first vampire companion I have ever gained, and not to mention other things."

Vincent gave a small smirk before he said, "How is it that even when Xemnas held you prisoner, you knew nothing of what he was planning. I had to come and see you to tell you what his plans are."

"You did more then tell me his plans, remember?"

"Do you ever think of anything other then that?"

"From time to time," Sephiroth replied with a smirk. "Each time I see you, that is all I think about." He leaned away from the wall enough until he was standing on his feet before he walked over to the pure-vampire. "I wonder how long it would take you to get you to remember that little piece of information about me."

"If Xemnas knew what your weakness is, he would break you."

"So far that he knows of, my only weakness is my younger brother. But I guess he could still break me by using Riku against me."

"You better watch out for your brother, then. Xemnas can control others. That is his special power."

"Just like yours is to disappear and change your form to something more…intimidating…deadly…I really can't think of the right word for it."

"Monstrous," Vincent said in a menacing tone.

"I wouldn't say that," Sephiroth replied, running his pale hand through Vincent's black hair. "The form is only monstrous if you are."

"I am when I am in the form."

"But you are not always that way."

**Me: ok, ppl, if u can't c the relationship between these 2 yet, u r blind! Anyway, review if u want the next chapter and tell me what u think of this 1 and yada-yada-yada.**


	11. Demyx and Zexion

**Me: and more reviews make me happy! And they make me update sooner! Thanx 4 all the reviews, every1! Glad u like the story. And I just have 1 small thing 2 say: enjoy the new chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this fanfiction. No ask yourself: do I own Kingdom Hearts? …nnnnnooooooo…**

"How was your first day in your new school?" Cloud asked his younger siblings. Roxas and Sora sent glances to each other before they smirked. "What are you two smirking about?"

"We got to meet some more vampires," Sora replied.

"And we're in a school gang," Roxas added with the smirk still on his face.

"You're what?!" Cloud asked. He remembered when he was in a school gang. Was great at first, then things took a turn in life and he just quit that gang. "What are you two thinking? Don't you remember all the shit I went through when I was in a gang? Do you want to go through that?"

"Relax, Cloud," Sora said in a calming tone. "It's okay. The gang's called 'Nobodies' and it's just Riku, Axel, and their friends. All vampires. It's cool. They're not like the gang you were in."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, nodding his head a bit. "We remember what you went through when you were in your old school gang. We'll be careful."

"I am going to kill Riku," Cloud mumbled to himself.

"Why kill him?" the twins asked, blinking a couple times.

"Getting you two involved in a gang."

"Cloud, the gang is made of vampires," Sora stated.

"And they're all Riku and Axel's friends," Roxas added for his brunet twin. "And besides, Riku said that it's better to be a Nobody then a Heartless."

"Heartless?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The principal and most of the staff," Sora replied. "Maleficent acts like you in the morning without coffee, Cloud."

"And let's add the stick up the ass," Roxas said, laughing a little.

"Let's also add beating you two senseless," Cloud spoke, giving the twins a smirk before his younger brothers looked at each other, and ran away yelling something about crazy big brother killing them. "Geez, those two are idiots."

Somewhere

"What are we doing back here, Zexion?" Demyx asked, raising his arms up a bit before he crossed them over each other behind his head. "Xemnas is still around, you know. So why are we here? He could find us."

"You know that even if he did, then I wouldn't let him get you," Zexion pointed out, turning his head around to look at the blond that followed him. "We're just here to ask someone what's been going on and why Xemnas has been talking to Vincent lately. He's planning something, and I know it."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but won't anyone that still works under Xemnas try to attack and kill us?"

"Not a certain blonde that you like to annoy."

"The Sadist?" Demyx asked, blinking a bit as he continued to follow the blunet.

"You know how much Larxene hates it when you call her that," Zexion pointed out. "Why do you call her that?"

"Because it annoys her!" Demyx chirped. "And it's fun to annoy her!"

"Just like it's fun to kill you every time you call me that!" a female voice yelled out before a blonde teenage girl, looked like she was in her late teens, hopped down from one of the surrounding trees. "And that's the last warning you are getting, Demyx. Stop calling me a sadist." Demyx smirked a bit before he just turned his head, looking in a different direction to avoid the glare Larxene was giving him. Both Larxene and Zexion sighed a bit before the blonde vampire spoke. "So Zexion, what do you want?"

"Xemnas let Sephiroth go," Zexion pointed out before Larxene nodded a bit. "And Sephiroth went back to his younger brother. And according to Riku's older brother, Xemnas has been in contact with Vincent. Any idea why?"

"Plotting something," Larxene replied with a shrug. "But Vincent wasn't the only one visiting Xemnas. There have been a few werewolves, too. We don't really know what's going on, but we do know this: Xemnas is planning something. And somehow, it involves Vincent. Don't bother asking me why, because I don't really know. Xemnas only tells Saix what's going on since he trust scar-face a lot more then the rest of us."

"So you have no idea what he is planning?" Zexion asked, his expression not changing, like the tone of his voice.

"Not a thing," Larxene replied, slowly shaking her head side to side as she placed her hands on her hips. "He might be trying to make a truce with the werewolves, or he might be using them for something and kill them once that something is over and done with. For all we know, he could be trying to come up with a way that will make him ruler of vampires and werewolves alike."

"He's been that way," Demyx pointed out. "I doubt it will ever happen."

"Same here," Zexion sighed. "It hasn't happened the past few centuries, so it won't happen anytime soon."

"It might," Larxene argued. "The first few centuries might have just been preparations. He seems to be acting more menacing then he had been in the past. And less trustworthy of others since you two left. The only ones that know of his plans are Saix, and possibly Vincent. He might know, he might not. Don't try to approach him to get information, Zexion. I know the way you think. He's too dangerous for you to approach."

"Then maybe we can get some information out of Saix."

"Saix would kill you two on sight," Larxene pointed out. "Ever since you two left, Xemnas demanded the others to kill you if they see you. Most of us don't want to."

"Who was the werewolf that spoke to him?" Zexion asked.

"A member of Seifer's pack," Larxene replied. "That's all I know. I couldn't tell who it was. I didn't get a good look at him."

"Alright," Zexion sighed. "Thanks, Larxene. Demyx and I should leave now before Xemnas finds out we're here."

"Okay," Larxene replied, nodding her head a bit. "Sorry I couldn't have been more informative."

"It's alright," Zexion said. "Let me or Demyx know if you find out anything new."

"I will, Zexion. I should leave now. Bye, for now."

Zexion nodded his head as Demyx waved at the other blonde vampire. "Bye, for now, Larxene!" Demyx called out to the retreating vampire before Larxene disappear into the shadows of the woods. "So, what now, Zexion?"

"We go spy on the werewolves," Zexion replied. "Se if we can find anything out."

"You've always been like this," the blond complained. "Ever since we were humans. You never had any time for fun. Come on, Prince. Lighten up!"

"Been a while since you last called me that," Zexion chuckled.

"Well," Demyx sighed. "It's the truth. Why you always came out and played with me when we were kids, I will never know. Did you feel sorry for me or something?"

"Something like that," the blunet vampire replied. "Maybe because I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of me? I was just a pheasant boy. I was actually jealous of you. You were rich, lived in a castle, and all that neat fun stuff."

"Ever notice that I tried to stay away from my old home? I got tired of it. So I left as often as I could."

"And on one of those days, you found me," Demyx pointed out as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I remember that. Your hair was shorter then. Still looked a little emo, but it just covered up half of your forehead."

"And your hair was a mess," Zexion stated. "I have to admit that I thought your hair was brown until it got cleaned."

"You try living on the streets and see how often you get to go jump in a lake without anyone seeing."

"And how often has that happen to you?"

"Every time I got a chance or even managed to get to the lake. I was a homeless orphan, remember? Not many people cared. Well, except Auntie. She cared. But then she died and about a year after that, I met you. You disguised yourself pretty good. I never thought you were royalty."

"Last of my bloodline," Zexion pointed out. "I was the youngest child, and turned into a vampire, and I know my brothers never married or anything. So I'm the last of my family."

"And something tells me that you don't plan on kids," Demyx stated with a smirk.

"I'm gay, remember?"

"I know. That's what told me that you weren't going to get any kids. Even if you could, would you want kids?"

"Nope," Zexion replied bluntly. "And what is it with you and kids?"

"Homeless orphan, remember? I guess I just wanted a bit of a family. Not gonna happen now."

"Guess you're right," Zexion replied with a small shrug. "Come on. I sense Seifer's gang in the sandlot." Demyx nodded before both vampires sprinted towards the destination where the werewolves were. As soon as they were there, they both sat on a roof, listening carefully to the conversation below. Well, Zexion was. Demyx was just remembering when he first met Zexion.

Flashback time!

"You want something to eat, you gotta pay," a tall gruff man stated, pushing away the small boy. The boy was about seven years old with filthy brown hair, or what appeared brown. If looked at closely, people could see the blond under the brown. His blue eyes shown much pain and suffering that should belong in a child's eyes. "Come back when you got some munny," the gruff man yelled to the boy before he went back into his store. The seven-year-old picked himself up before he went walking through the village, trying his best to ignore the growling of his stomach.

"Geez," the boy complained. "Old man didn't need to be so rude. Man, what am I gonna do now? Guess I could steal. Nah, I always get caught in the forest." With a heavy sigh, the seven-year-old sat down and leaned against the wall of one of the shops in the village. The scent of freshly baked bread filled his nose, along with the scent of cooking meat. His stomach gave another growl before the boy gripped the part of the shirt that covered the growling part of his body. "Now the scent of the food is just teasing me."

"Hey," someone said to the seven-year-old, causing the boy to jump in surprise as he looked up. In front of him was another boy, about a year older then he was, with slightly blue hair. Most of it covered half his forehead. Just like him, the older boy had blue eyes, but unlike the dirty blond, this boy had some food in his hand. "Here," he said, handing some bread to the filthy blond boy. "You wanted some. I got you some."

"Thanks," the seven-year-old said as he took the bread from the older boy's hand. "Um, you really didn't have."

"It's okay. I didn't like the way that guy treated you. Go ahead and eat."

The seven-year-old boy smiled as he bit into the warm bread. As soon as he swallowed what was in his mouth, he looked up at the blunet boy. "Thanks a lot. My name's Demyx. What's your name?"

"Zexion," the blunet replied. "You look like you could use a bath."

"Yeah well," Demyx said with a small blush on his cheeks. "I can't get one very often. Unless you count the lake, but then there's all kind of people around and it's hard to not get caught going there. Sometimes bandits are there. I steal from them when they sleep." He took another bite from the bread in his hands as Zexion gave the younger boy a confused look.

"What about your parents? Don't they worry about you?"

"Mom and dad died a few years ago, and Auntie had been looking after me after that. She isn't really my aunt, but I call her Auntie anyway. She died last year. She just wouldn't wake up in the morning."

"Sorry," Zexion said as he sat down next to Demyx. "So no one's been looking out for you after your aunt wouldn't wake up?"

"Pretty much," Demyx replied, taking another bite from the bread. "What about you? Where're your parents?"

"At home," Zexion replied, shifting around a little. "I don't think they'll be happy when they hear I snuck out again."

"You snuck away from home?"

"Home's boring," Zexion scoffed. "I just come down to the village to escape."

"At least you got a home," Demyx said. "The only place I got to sleep is a small cave I found in the forest. It isn't much, but I stole some things to make a bed and took some blankets from Auntie's house after she died. At least I don't get cold."

Zexion looked at the boy next to him with a pitied look before he stood. Demyx looked up as Zexion lowered his hand to help the small boy to his feet. "Come on, Demyx," Zexion said with a small smile. "I've never been to the lake before. Maybe you could show me how to get there and we can swim around for a while."

Demyx blinked a bit before he smiled. "Okay!" he chirped as he grabbed Zexion's hand in his own, running to the forest that surrounded the village. They didn't run for very long. Just about five minutes before a large lake came into view. "This is it!" Demyx exclaimed. "Can you swim?"

"Yeah," Zexion replied, nodding his head a bit. "There aren't any snakes in there, right?"

"If there are any, they haven't bitten me whenever I can come here," Demyx replied with a small shrug before he took off his shirt. Zexion's eyes widened when he saw the fading bruises and small scars that covered Demyx's skin. This kid was practically nothing but skin and bone. Demyx jumped into the clear water, splashing Zexion a bit. The blunet gave a small child-like chuckle as he took his own shirt off and jumped into the water with Demyx. The blunet child notice some brown mixing in with the nearly clear water before he looked over to his new friend, who was running his hands through his hair until it went from brown to blond.

"I thought you had brown hair," Zexion admitted.

"That was mud and dirt in my hair," Demyx said, rubbing the back of his head. "Is your hair really blue?"

"Last time I looked, it was," Zexion replied, pulling at a strand of hair that was covering his forehead. He looked back at the blond, who was staring at something off in the distance. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The castle," the young blond replied. "I'm just imaging what it would be like to live there."

"No fun," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Come on. Let's play!" He splashed the blond, who ducked underwater to avoid the splash of water that Zexion pushed towards him. When he surfaced, he was splashed in the face by a laughing blunet. "Got you!"

"And I'm gonna get you back!" Demyx proclaimed as he splashed water towards the older child. They stayed in the lake for a long time, just splashing one another or swimming around. Just acting like normal children. Something Zexion had always secretly wanted. Eventually, the sun began to set before both young boys got out of the water. Demyx laid on his back, breathing heavily, as was Zexion. They just had a water race to see who would get to the shore first. "Hey, Zexion?"

"Yeah, Demyx?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being a friend."

Zexion blinked a bit, tilting his head to the side to look at the smiling blond that laid next to him. Zexion let a smile trespass onto his lips before he said, "You're welcome. And thank you for being a friend, Demyx."

Demyx smiled as he turned his head. "You welcome, too, Zexion!" He sat up before grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Zexion did the same. Both of their stomachs gave a small growl. They both had so much fun playing in the water that they never noticed that they were getting hungry. "Let's get back to the village," Demyx suggest, standing up onto his feet. Zexion nodded as he stood also. Once they were back in the village, Zexion hid behind his blond friend. "What's wrong?"

"Sh!" Zexion whispered his reply. "I'm not here!"

Demyx blinked a bit before he heard someone called out, "Young Prince! There you are!" Demyx looked in front of him to see someone that reminded his of a servant, probably one that worked in the castle judging from his expensive looking clothing. "What are you doing here in this village, Prince Zexion?" the servant asked before Demyx gave a small gasp. He heard Zexion give a small groan as he stepped out from behind the blond.

"You're a prince?" Demyx asked.

"That's not gonna change anything in our friendship, is it?" Zexion asked.

"No," Demyx replied with a small smile. "I just didn't think you were."

"Come along now, Young Prince," the servant said as he grabbed Zexion's hand and started to take the protesting blunet back towards the castle.

"Bye, Demyx! I'll see if I can visit you tomorrow!" Zexion yelled out to the blond.

Demyx's smile got a little bigger. "I'll be looking forward to it! Bye, for now, Zexion!"

Flashback time is over!

"Demyx!" Zexion's voice knocked the blond off of memory lane. Demyx blinked a bit before he looked back over to the blunet vampire. "You okay? You spaced out."

"I space out all the time!" Demyx replied, smiling a little bit.

"Right. Come on. They aren't saying anything informative. We might as well get back home."

"Okay," Demyx agreed as he stood up after the blunet vampire did. The blond gave a small, barely hearable, sigh as he followed his long-time friend. 'It's funny how they say 'home is where the heart is',' Demyx thought to himself, making sure Zexion couldn't hear his thoughts. 'But whenever I'm with Zexion, I think I'm always home. As long as I'm with him. I hope he and I can always stay together like this.'

**Me: and a look into Demyx's and Zexion's past. Hope u like the chapter. This is just a filler chapter 4 now. The next 1 will be back at the story. I just thought u readers would like an update of some kind 4 this story.**


	12. Talks

**Me: once again, I thank u readers 4 the wonderful reviews u sent me! And now, u get the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Kingdom Hearts, not only would there b more Final fantasy characters and yaoi, but I wouldn't b writing this fic. Think about that 4 a second.**

"At least you guys moved here before Halloween," Riku stated, tossing a pebble into the ocean, watching it skip a few times before it sunk into the water. "Trust me. Halloween is awesome. We should find you guys something to wear."

"We got costumes," Sora defended. It was just him and Riku sitting on the beach shore, trying to skip pebbles on the water. Riku was the only one to be able to pull it off so far, but Sora wasn't one to give up.

"Oh really? Well, I would just love to see these costumes of yours."

"What would you dress up as?"

Riku blinked at Sora before laughing loudly. Sora glared slightly, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know that what he said was funny, and he didn't get how it could even be funny in the slightest. "Sorry, Sora," Riku said when his laughing calmed down. "But creatures if the night don't dress up during Halloween. We go walking around looking like our real selves. Werewolves just show a few features like fangs, tails, claws, sometimes they make their ears visible, and they grow some hair over their bodies. That just the werewolves that have been one for a really long time. Over two or three centuries sounds more like it. If they are younger then that, then they change all the way. The younger ones don't have as much control over their transformation as the older ones do."

"So you just grow your fangs, make your ears pointy, change your eyes a bit, and get some claws?" Sora asked, blinking a bit.

"Something like that," Riku chuckled. "To tell the truth, the form of mine that you have seen before was just me showing very few of my vampire features. On Halloween, you'll see them all."

"Cool!" the brunet chirped, jumping to his feet. "I can't wait until Halloween! Hey, what exactly do vampires and werewolves do for Halloween?"

"On All Hollow's Eve, we just all meet up somewhere with other night creatures and have one hell of a party."

"Wait a minute. If the werewolves are gonna be there, are you sure it's a good idea to go?"

"Werewolves and vampires have a small truce during Halloween. As soon as the night is over, we start our fights again." Riku stood up to his feet, stretching his arms behind his back. "Come on. Let's go see this costume of yours."

"No," Sora said in a sly tone. "I don't want you to see it…yet."

"Aw, why not?" Riku asked in a fake whine. "Come on, Sora. I want to see it."

"Not yet. You'll see it on Halloween."

"I'm asking Roxas if he can find it and show me then," Riku stated with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell him not to," Sora fought back with a smirk of his own. "Roxas would do a favor for me if I give him a good enough reason."

"And keeping it a surprise from me is a good enough reason?"

"Yep!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm starting to think you don't have a costume."

Sora blinked a bit before he gave the silver-haired vampire a small glare. "I do so!"

"Prove it then," Riku slyly said, leaning in a little closer to the brunet. "Show me your costume."

"I'm not falling for that," Sora bluntly stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his head another direction. "Cloud tries that stuff all the time. I'm not falling for it. Try all you want, but I'm not falling for that."

"Sora."

"What?"

"Look at me straight in the eyes."

"Axel warned me about that. No."

"Damn red-head," Riku growled a little. "I'm going to murder him."

"Have fun!" Sora chirped before he turned and walked away. "It's getting a little late. I better head home."

The vampire blinked a bit, watching the brunet's retreating figure before a smirk found its way to his lips. He jogged to catch up to the human teen, walking next to Sora's side with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Sora?" Sora looked at him. "Do you like sunsets?"

"Never really seen one," Sora replied with a shrug. "Traverse Town is 'Home of the Endless Night', so seeing a sunset isn't an everyday thing. Why?"

Riku's smirk grew a little before he grabbed Sora's hand in his. "Time you saw one," was all he said before he took Sora a different direction. Next thing that brunet knew, both he and the silver-haired vampire were standing on top of a hill. It had a large empty spot in the middle of it, meaning that people come here often, with a ring of grass around the sandy spot. There was some railing along the edge of the hill, most likely there to make sure no one fell onto the train tracks that were below the hill. "This is Sunset Hill," Riku stated. "Ever want to see a sunset, come here. Trust me. The sunset is awesome when you see it from here." Sora blinked a bit before looking off into the distance, staring at the sun sinking down to hide in the horizon. "Watch," Riku said before all shades of pinks, purples, blue, and other colors painted the sky.

Further away from the sun, there were small twinkles of light. The stars have already appeared. The colors from the setting sun seemed to have been reaching out to the stars, wanting to cast more light upon the small specks of white in the darkening sky. "Whoa," Sora breathed. He had never really seen a sunset, so it never really occurred to him how the looked. He didn't think that it would look something like this.

"I honestly didn't expect for you to be gaping like a fish," Riku laughed out, seeing Sora's expression.

"Well sorry for never seeing a sunset like this before. Remember, I used to live in the town known as The Home of the Endless Night. Don't see the sun very much."

"Then how come you and your brothers aren't as pale as me, Leon, Axel, and Sephiroth?"

"Might be because you guys are vampires and mom and dad sometimes managed to get some work off, so we went to beaches. Destiny Island most of the time. White sandy beaches and the surrounding forest. Tons of fun. I actually managed to lose Cloud and Roxas in the woods once or twice. Or I thought I did before they jumped out of a tree I was under and tackled me into the ground." Riku chuckled at that. "You think it's funny? You try walking around with an aching back."

"Did when I was human," Riku replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Only Kadaj didn't jump out of a tree and onto me. He just tackled me into the ground. Maniac. Sephiroth was the one always pulling him off. Then Kadaj attached himself to Sephiroth!" Sora burst out laughing at that. "That was when he was normal hyper. Then he goes into town, manages to get something sweet, then come home and causes hell."

"At least he didn't blow anything up," Sora laughed out.

"Huh? What made you think something like that? Yazoo was the one always making sure that Kadaj didn't blow anything up. He tried, and actually succeeded once. Then Sephiroth gets pissed off because the thing Kadaj blew up belong to him. Let's just say that when we saw Sephiroth later on during that day, he was smiling. SMILING!!!! He doesn't smile! He smirks, not smiles! When we asked where Kadaj was, he just said 'hanging around'. Then Yazoo found him tied to the ceiling."

"He was tied to the ceiling?"

"Yep. Sephy got him up there somehow."

"Sephy?"

"Something Kadaj always called Sephiroth."

"You ever call him that?"

"I knew better then to call him that whenever he was around. Kadaj did it just to get on Sephy's nerves. Funny as hell watching Kadaj run away from Sephiroth when he got his sword out." Riku sighed a bit, lowering his head enough for the shadows of his bangs to cover his turquoise eyes. "Come on. Better get back home." Sora nodded his head before Riku started to walk away, the brunet following after him.

With Sephiroth

"We should at least let them know that you're not on Xemnas's side, Vincent," Sephiroth stated, looking over at the shadowed figure in the corner of the dark room. "Just so Riku and the others don't attack you if they see you."

"If they choose to attack me, they are being foolish," Vincent voiced his opinion.

"In case you forgot, Vincent, but those three are the most powerful vampires in Twilight Town. If provoked enough, they could kill Xemnas without batting an eyelash. They don't know how strong they are because their true abilities haven't been completely unleashed. They are just as strong as you, Vincent."

"I highly doubt that."

"Provoke them, then. See for yourself. For them, when their real powers are unleashed, they black out and don't remember a thing that happens."

"Then are you sure it is safe for them to be around humans that they care for?"

Sephiroth sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Those three are not easily provoked," he pointed out. "But with those humans, I think that provoking them will be the easiest task anyone can pull off. And I also believe that those humans might change something for all three of them."

"And what would that be?" Vincent asked, staring into Sephiroth's yellow-green orbs with his blood red ones.

"The same thing you changed about me, Vincent," Sephiroth replied with a smirk. "Do you remember what that was?"

"We vampires have no hearts, no beating ones anyway," Vincent stated. "But I remember you telling me something about yours."

"Do you remember what it was I said?"

"Hard to forget with it running through my mind every single day of every single week."

"At least you don't forget it."

Back with Riku and Sora

"Roxas!" Sora yelled out, chasing his blond twin. "Give it back!" He and Riku had only been back in the house for ten minutes before Roxas stole one of Sora's prized possessions- his silver crown necklace that their father had given him. Roxas had a silver necklace as well, but it was a four-pointed star instead of a crown. Cloud had one, but Leon had it now since the older blond gave it to him- his silver cross that had a lion's head on top of it.

"Never!!" Roxas playfully shouted back.

"So they do this all the time?" Axel asked, looking over at the oldest sibling, who just nodded a bit with a sigh. "Wow, they sure are fun," the red-headed vampire added with a smirk on his lips.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled out again. "Give it back or I'll take your star!"

"If you can catch me!" Roxas replied, running around the couch that Riku and Axel were sitting on.

"When I do, you're going to wish that I didn't!!"

"Empty threats!!"

Leon, who was starting to get a headache, grabbed the back of Roxas's shirt before placing his other hand on Sora's forehead, stopping the brunet's advancement. "Leon!" Axel whined. "You have to spoil all the fun!"

"I was getting annoyed," Leon bluntly said, not having much trouble holding back a struggling Sora and keeping his grip on Roxas's shirt. He gave the back of Roxas's shirt a hard tug, forcing the blond teen to fall back and land on his butt. Leon let go of the brunet when Sora stopped struggling, but soon regretted it when the brunet twin dived onto the blond one. Leon sighed loudly before leaning back against the wall next to the chair that Cloud was laying on. The blonde's head was laying on one of the armrest as his legs hung off the other side.

Cloud, not only sensing the tension emitting from Leon, but also seeing the annoyed glare that the brunet was giving the twins, decided to step in and separate the two. "Hey! Small fries!" Cloud called out to his twin brothers, who stopped what they were doing just to glare at their older brother for calling them small fries. "Knock it off, okay? Roxas, just give him back the necklace. And Sora, next time he runs off with it, just grab the damn baseball bat in the closet under the stairs. Stop giving me that look, Roxas. You kind of deserve it for running off with Sora's necklace."

"Yay!" Sora cheered as soon as his necklace was back in his hands. "Cloud loves me more!"

"Says who?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side to look at his brunet brother. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I won't take Roxas's side if you run off with his things. I'm just getting annoyed, and so is Leon. Just because you two don't pay attention, doesn't mean that I don't."

"What's he talking about?" Sora asked, acting completely clueless.

"I don't know," Roxas replied, acting just as clueless before both saw the glare that Cloud was giving them. Then they just burst out laughing.

"Hey, Sora," Riku called out, making the twins stop laughing. "I would suggest running right now."

"Why?" Sora asked, blinking a bit.

"Because we're vampires and can read minds," Axel replied for the silver-haired vampire next to him. It took a few second before both the twins got it. They stole a glance at their brother, who was looking REALLY annoyed before they both ran from the room with Cloud after them.

"These humans are defiantly strange," Riku muttered.

"But fun all the same!" Axel pointed out.

"Don't they make you feel a little weird though?" Riku asked the red-head. No point asking Leon since he was annoyed and when Leon was annoyed, he wouldn't answer anything people asked him.

"Weird how?"

"We haven't had heartbeats in centuries," Riku pointed out. "But when I'm with Sora, it's like my heart is beating again."

"Kind of the same way it is when I'm with Roxas," Axel stated. "What about you, Leon?"

Leon sent a small glance over to the red-head before looking at the doorway that Cloud had come back though with a grin on his face. "If you two want to find Roxas and Sora, I suggest looking up in the tree in the backyard," Cloud said as he laid back down on the chair near the brunet vampire. Riku and Axel sent a glance at each other before they went outside to figure out what Cloud did to the twins.

"What did you do?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the human.

Cloud leaned his head back a bit, the smirk still on his lips. "I found rope outside and tied them to one of the lower branches of the tree."

Leon just gave the blond a blank stare before speaking. "Axel and Riku were right for once. You and your brothers are strange humans, but fun all the same."

"Glad you think that, Leon," Cloud said with a small smirk.

**Me: ok, ending the chapter in 5…4…3…2…1…REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	13. Plans to Meet

**Me: thank u r the reviews!!!!! Now here is the next chappie that I hope will make u happy!**

**Disclaimer: u no what? If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would b a lot of yaoi and less fighting. Seeing as there is none of that, I think it is safe to assume that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Sephiroth laid shirtless on his bed, his arms crossed over each other under his head between his silver silky hair and the soft feather pillow. The window was opened, letting the cool breeze move a few of his silver hair strands before a shadow stood over him. "What brought you here, Vincent?" Sephiroth asked, tilting his head to the side a bit to look at the pure-vampire. "Business or another reason?"

"Stop thinking of those things, Sephiroth," Vincent simply stated as he leaned against the wall while Sephiroth sat up on the bed, resting his forehead on his hand while the other arm hung off of his leg. "Headache?"

"Yeah. I can hear little brother and the rest of them even when they're next door. And when the humans got into the backyard, it didn't help my headache any more then it already was." He felt a hand on his forehead before the headache he was cursed to suffer from disappeared. "Thanks," the albino-haired man said, looking up to the other vampire. "So, anything new?"

"Not much," Vincent replied, slowly shaking his head from side to side. "Though I am not the only spy within Xemnas's domain."

"Explain," Sephiroth said, narrowing his eyes a little.

"One of Xemnas's own minions is against him. Another two left Xemnas. Those two have been getting some information from Larxene, the other spy in Xemnas's mansion."

"The two that you were talking about must be Demyx and Zexion then. Have you been watching the werewolves?" Vincent nodded his head slightly. "Anything?"

"Nothing more then what I told you before."

"Xemnas is planning something and it involves the werewolves," Sephiroth stated. "I highly doubt Seifer wouldn't tell him pack about it. You're not hiding anything, are you, Vincent?"

"You know that with your powers, I can not hide anything from you even if I tried."

"At least you remember that."

"He won't go along with Xemnas's plans easily."

"Who? Seifer?"

"Yes. He was always the stubborn werewolf that doesn't take orders from others. He doesn't even take request unless they interest him."

Sephiroth sighed before he closed his eyes, his head lowering to face downwards. "We still need to keep an eye on him incase the request Xemnas gave him does interest him. You mentioned that he was speaking with werewolves, right?" Vincent nodded his head. "And Seifer's interested?"

"Looks like it," Vincent replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"That's a little unusual."

"How so?"

"When Seifer makes a deal with someone that interest him, he usually talks about it constantly. Even if it's in bits and pieces, he always talks about deals he makes."

"And how would you know that?" Vincent asked. "You were in the mansion until a few days ago."

"Riku told me," Sephiroth replied. "Or more like, I overheard him talking to Axel about it a while ago."

"You overhear many things," the pure vampire pointed out. "And sometimes, you end up in trouble because of it."

"I know," Sephiroth sighed as he laid back down on the bed. "I think we should let them know now which side you are on, Vincent. Just in case they are dumb enough to attack you in the future if they do not know." Vincent nodded in agreement.

Next door:

Axel was still laughing at Roxas for being tied up in the tree by his older brother. Riku stopped about five seconds ago. Only when Leon hit the red-head did the pyro-vampire stop laughing. "It was still a funny sight!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas was sitting next to him, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting a little bit. "I didn't even think you could do something like that, Cloud."

"You should see him when he's really annoyed," Sora spoke up, rubbing his wrist a little bit. "And did you have to tie my wrist up as well, Cloud?"

"Yes," the older blond replied. "Since if I don't, you'll manage to escape and then it isn't much fun if you tie yourself loose and run off."

"Yeah well, Sora and Roxas won't have to worry about not being able to get down," Riku stated, wrapping an arm around the brunet's shoulders. "Axel and I will untie them before too much blood rushes to their heads and they pop off."

"Riku, that doesn't really happen," Roxas spoke, done sulking.

"Sure it does! I've seen it happen!"

"Right," both the twins said at the same time. "Sure you did."

"It was close enough," the silver-haired vampire corrected himself.

"Kadaj doesn't count," Leon spoke up this time. "He's the only one dumb enough to try something like that."

"What did he do?" Cloud asked, tilting his head back to look at the brunet vampire behind him.

"Hung upside-down for about ten minutes from a flag pole. The kind that sticks out from the side. Sephiroth was the one who got him down."

"I think you mean that he pulled out his long-ass sword and cut the flag pole and made Kadaj fall to the ground," Riku stated. "I was right there. I remember."

"Kadaj was the one doing all the crazy stuff, right?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much. He acted like a five-year-old in a teenage body. No one really got him, not even his own twin. Even Sephiroth and I never understood the way his mind works. Guy was insane, but funny as hell. If any of us ever felt under the weather and Kadaj got a hold of us, give us two minutes before we're laughing our asses off. Including Sephiroth. Yes, he has laughed before!"

"And that was a scary sight," Axel said with a horror-struck look on his face. "Sephiroth chuckles, not laughs. He laughs, run for cover because he is plotting. PLOTTING!!!!"

"Axel, stop being an idiot," Leon and Riku spoke at the same time.

"Kind of hard for someone to stop being what they are," Cloud joked.

"That hurt," Axel whined, pulling his knees to his chest before wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face into his knees, making small sniffling noises.

"Axel, that won't work," Leon stated.

The red-head stopped his act when Leon said that. "Well, worth a shot!" the pyro-vampire chirped.

"You keep him around why?" Sora asked in a joking tone to Riku.

"Not even we know anymore," Riku replied in the same tone.

"I heard that!" Axel snapped, pointing accusingly at the pair.

"Well," Leon spoke, looking over at the clock. "It's getting late, meaning you two go home and don't sneak back over here because humans need sleep."

"So what?!" the other two vampires snapped. "You get to stay over?!"

"Yes, because I'm more calm then you two maniacs."

"No, you're just an asshole," Riku stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And that."

"Whatever, I'm not going anywhere!" Riku and Axel both said at the same time. "I'm staying here with Sora/Roxas!" The twins just allowed a faint blush to stain their cheeks as they looked at the vampires.

"No, you two are going home," Leon argued back in a dangerous tone, one that Cloud couldn't even make.

"Make us!"

"I'll throw you two out the door myself! You know I will!"

"Come on, Leon," Cloud spoke. "What's the harm of not letting them stay for a while longer?"

"The fact that it's late and we haven't eaten for a while. Human food can't keep us around that long. We have to feed at least once a week."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other before looking over to the two vampires that were glaring at the brunet one. Cloud sighed a bit, not really sure if it would be a good idea to keep hungry vampires around his younger brothers. "I don't think they would leave unless you did, too, Leon," the older blond stated when he saw the glares that Riku and Axel were giving him. "And I bet you're pretty hungry yourself."

"I swear, you sound like you're trying to get rid of me."

"I am not!"

"Sound like you are."

"Well I'm not."

"Whatever," Leon shrugged. "But we should go out and hunt before we get too hungry and can't control ourselves. After all, I would cut my head off and die if I hurt you. I'm sure those two would do the same," he added, looking over to Axel and Riku, who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Sora asked. "Holy water, crosses, and stakes through the heart don't work?"

"First off," Riku spoke. "None of that really kills us. There are two way for a vampire to die. One, you can cut off the vampire's head. Two, a werewolf can bite the vampire since werewolf venom will change a human into a werewolf if left alive, but it will kill a vampire. Just like a vampire bite can kill a werewolf. If a human is bit by both vampire and werewolf, the human dies because the venom is fighting against each other and not changing the human before the human dies."

"Second," Axel continued. "Holy water just burns away some of our skin and weakens our immune system. Crosses are just plain flat annoying. Stakes just really hurt. Seriously, do you think you could get stabbed in the chest and not feel a thing? No."

"So everything in the movies about vampires is pretty much a lie?" Roxas asked.

"Almost everything," Leon replied. "We don't sleep in coffins. We can walk in the sun and not be burned to a crisp. We aren't that easy to kill. We can walk into a house or a room without being invited."

"Think we've found out a couple of those already, Leon," Cloud pointed out.

"Funny. Anyway, the only thing the movies had that was right would be that we do need blood to survive, but it can be human or animal. Human blood just keeps us filled longer and we won't have to go hunting every two to three days. And the vampire-against-werewolf thing. Along with one of the ways to kill a vampire or werewolf."

"It must be awesome being a vampire," Roxas said, looking at his brunet twin.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Immortality. Never aging. Never sleeps!"

"You two would love the 'never sleeps' part, wouldn't you?" Cloud blankly said as he stared at his younger brother.

"Trust me," Riku spoke in a serious tone. "Being a vampire isn't that great. Because a few decades or sooner after being turned, everyone you know and care for are dead."

"Come on," Leon interrupted when he saw Sora about to ask another question. "We need to eat. And we should get Sephiroth since who knows when the last time he fed was." The other two sighed before giving a nod. "Keep sulking and I'll keep you two locked in the house tomorrow and you won't see Sora and Roxas."

"Leon," Riku growled slightly. "You're evil."

"And?"

Axel and Riku just glared at the older vampire. "We'll see you tomorrow," Riku said to Sora, wrapping an arm around the brunet's shoulder. Axel gave Roxas a complete hug with a 'bye-bye, Roxy'. Roxas scowled at the nickname, but that only made Axel snicker. "Pick you up right before school, ok?"

"Ok," Sora replied.

Back with Sephiroth and Vincent:

"Planning on going hunting soon?" Vincent asked when he saw Sephiroth put on his leather trench coat.

"Of course, Vincent," Sephiroth replied, pulling his long silver hair out from his trench coat. "Wish to join me?"

"Hn. I'm not that hungry."

"Sephiroth!" they heard Riku yell out from the front of the house.

"Let's go meet with them," Sephiroth suggested. "Shall we?" Vincent nodded before both left the room.

**Me: sorry for the long wait and u get something as short as this. But I thought you readers would at least like something new in the story. So here it is. Next chapter, they'll meet Vincent. And not just the vampires, but the humans, too.**


	14. Meet Vincent

**Me: and here we r with another chapter**

**Me: and here we r with another chapter! I no I took 4ever, but it's an update, rite? Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I have the KH and KH2 Games, but I don't own them or anything like that. I may own a few other characters, but not the Kingdom Hearts characters or Vincent.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why does something tell me that there is going to be something unexpected behind the door?" Riku asked as they walked up the steps to the front door. Axel and Leon just shrugged. "Seriously guys, I have that feeling again."

"Like the time when we walked in your bedroom and Kadaj was in there, wearing as many of your outfits as he could because he wanted to look slightly younger?" Axel asked before Riku nodded with a blank stare towards the pyro vampire. "I still don't know why he did that."

"Whatever," Leon sighed. "We've handled a lot over the centuries."

"What if it's a werewolf in the house?" Riku said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Werewolves aren't dumb enough to go walking into our house when they know they will have a disadvantage," the brunet pointed out. "Unless it's Seifer's, then it's dumb enough." Axel laughed at that, but Riku remained impassive. "We can handle it." Then Leon opened the door.

Everything seemed fine in the living room. Sephiroth was laying on the couch, one arm draped over his stomach, and the remote in his hand, which was hanging off of the couch. He tilted his head back a little bit when he heard the door open. "You bunch are loud and noisy," he commented. "I could hear you from my room."

"Sorry, bro," Riku chuckled, making his way over to the older vampire's side. "But we're just that way. By the way, we were about to head out to hunt. Want to join us? I'm sure you haven't had anything in a while."

Sephiroth sighed slightly, staring up at the ceiling. "I've been locked up so long that I don't know how half the things in this place work," he said.

"I thought random change of subjects was Kadaj or Axel," Leon stated. "So, you gonna hunt with us or not?"

"I don't see why not," Sephiroth replied. "But I want you three to know something first." He sat up without so much of a groan or a grunt. "Remember the rumors going around saying Vincent was in town?" They nodded. "Well we don't need to worry about him much."

"Is he gone?" Axel asked, sitting down next to the platinum blond man.

"No, he's still in town," Sephiroth replied. "And he's been in contact with Xemnas."

"Why are you saying that like it's no big deal?" Riku asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Because he doesn't work for Xemnas," his brother said. "Vincent has been an inside spy for me. He's still in contact with Xemnas right now and he tells me whatever he can about Xemnas's plans. And he's inside the house."

"He's what?!" three voices yelled at the same time.

"You three don't see him?" Sephiroth asked incredulously. "Vincent, out of the shadows." They looked around before Vincent stepped from the shadow that the bookshelf holding movies casted upon the wall. "Vincent, meet my brother Riku and his friends, Leon and Axel. Riku, Leon, and Axel, meet Vincent." None of the four said anything. The pure vampire just leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Haven't felt this much tension in the house since Saix told Xemnas that Demyx and Zexion left," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

"You actually let a pure-blood vampire that is in contact with Xemnas into the house?!" Riku nearly yelled. "How can you be sure he won't tell Xemnas anything?!"

"Because Xemnas does not have his respect," Sephiroth blankly stated, looking at his younger brother with a stern gaze.

"Sephiroth has your respect?" Leon asked, looking over to the pure vampire. Vincent turned his head to the side.

"Well I did pin him down with my sword to his neck a few times," Sephiroth chuckled.

"Mere luck," Vincent calmly stated, sending a small glare from his red eyes to the silver-haired vampire, who just smirked back smugly.

"Still gained your respect," Sephiroth pointed out. Vincent decided to glare out the window.

"Well, anyway," Axel broke in. "Since Sephiroth has his respect, I guess we won't need to worry about him going against us under Xemnas's orders. And since that is all settled, who wants to go hunt?"

"You're just accepting this?" Riku asked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Just. Like. That," Axel repeated with a grin.

"Riku," Sephiroth called to his younger brother, who looked down at him. "Answer me honestly. Have I ever done anything in the past that could possibly end up with you or anyone else hurt?" Riku chewed on his lip, trying to think of something, before sighing and shaking his head a couple times. "Vincent is on our side. Xemnas does not have his respect. I do. Vincent is an inside spy for us."

Riku sighed before looking over to the pure vampire. "How can we be sure you won't betray us?" he asked. Vincent glanced towards him before pulling down the collar of his cloak, revealing a air of fang marks on his neck.

"I also bit him," Sephiroth admitted.

"Good enough proof for me as any," Leon blankly said.

"Cool!" Axel exclaimed. "The only sane pure-blood vampire is on our side! Whatever Xemnas is planning is pointless now."

"You would be surprised," Vincent stated. "You may have me on your side because of Sephiroth, but Xemnas does have many more vampires with him."

"You don't know how many friends we have in school that are vampires," Riku pointed out. "I'm sure we have more then Xemnas has."

"Do you know if any of them has special abilities?" Vincent asked, lifting a eyebrow. "All of the ones under Xemnas's control have abilities that you don't know about. Nor do you know what they are or how to handle them."

"We can always ask Zexion and Demyx," Axel blankly said. "I mean, they should know what their old companions could do."

"You can never truly tell," Vincent sighed. "And he has the werewolves on his side, so again. I doubt that Xemnas's plan is pointless, even with me on your side."

"The entire pack?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"He mostly talks to Seifer, but seeing as he is the leader of the pack, yes."

"Man, whatever he's planning, we're screwed now," Axel groaned, his hands getting tangled in his fiery red hair. "Not even all our friends and Vincent with us can handle a pack the size of Seifer's. They would rip anyone and everyone to shreds. Especially with that female carrying his kid right now."

"We can make him change sides if we say the right things," Sephiroth pointed out. "Seifer is a proud wolf. If we tell him that he's being used in the right words, then he'll turn against Xemnas. There. Problem solved."

"Seifer is not one to listen to other vampires that easily," Leon sighed. "Especially when the vampires telling him that he's being used are the same vampires that fight against him every other day and threatened to kill his pup when it's born so it doesn't go insane in the future. Seifer hates us, Sephiroth. He won't listen to us very easily."

"We can still try," the silver-haired vampire said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Seifer hates being used. And he doesn't realize it yet, but he is being used. If we can turn his attention from us to Xemnas, we can stand one hell of a chance against him."

"Vincent, what is Xemnas's plan?" Leon asked, looking over to the pure-vampire. "We know he wants to take over our world and the human world. But what is he planning?"

"He doesn't explain everything to me," Vincent pointed out. "All I know is that his plan involves the werewolves. And once he's done in this town, he'll move on to others. He won't stop until the entire world is under his control. Both the world of the moon and the world of the sun."

"Stupid power hungry vampire," Riku muttered, leaning against the wall near the door. "Does Xemnas know where we live? I mean, he knows we're going to get in his way, so he'll want to get rid of us. If he knows where we live and brings all his friends, we're seriously screwed."

"No," Vincent replied, slowly shaking his head once. "But that's his plan for the werewolves. He'll be using them to get rid of you. He lets me stay around long enough to get some information. Once Seifer's pack gets rid of you, he'll get rid of them since he knows Seifer will cause problems in the future for him as soon as he finds out he's being used by Xemnas. And…"

"And what?" Sephiroth asked, sitting up a little bit. Vincent was hesitating with information. That was never a good sign.

Vincent sighed slightly with a small shrug of his shoulders. "He has Kadaj and Yazoo," he said before four pairs of eyes went wide.

"How?" Riku managed to ask. "I saw them the night after I first met Xemnas! They were dead! They're blood was all over the floor! They didn't have a heartbeat or anything! They were dead!!"

"Some time after you left, Xemnas went back to you old town and got your brothers," Vincent explained. "They were just bit and their wounds were left open. But all vampires have venom in their fangs. It's mainly meant to keep prey immobile while feeding, but if left in a human's body system, the human will be dead for a while. Then they'll come back as a vampire. Unless all their blood was out of their bodies, the human will come back as a vampire. Kadaj and Yazoo still had blood in their bodies, and that was circulating the poison through their veins. They've been asleep, inside of Xemnas's lab. A place where not even Sephiroth has been."

Sephiroth and Riku were still frozen from their information, but Sephiroth snapped out of it first. "He can't use them against us," he stated. "Kadaj and Yazoo wouldn't fight against us. They're useless to him if he wants them to destroy us."

"He's not going to use them to destroy you," Vincent said. "He's going to use them to destroy Seifer's pack. As soon as you four are dead, he'll wake them up and tell them almost everything. He'll tell them the werewolves killed you, but he won't mention his involvement. Then they'll go against the werewolf pack and eventually become Xemnas's top warriors."

"We have to get them out of there!" Riku snarled, his fist clenched. "I'm not letting him keep my brothers away like he kept Sephiroth!"

"I agree," Sephiroth said with a nod of his head. "We'll go tonight after we hunt for a while. After all, we're going to need as much strength as we can get for this fight. Who knows how many vampires we're going to have to go through to get to the twins."

"Well we're in!" Axel exclaimed, hitting his chest lightly with a fist.

"Have you actually seen them, Vincent?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Vincent replied before adding, "Once."

"How long ago?"

"Last week when I followed Xemnas into his lab."

"Good enough for me," Riku said, his hands still clenched. He looked over to his older brother, who nodded back at him. "We'll hunt, then we get them tonight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: wow, bet you weren't expecting that. Well I was running out of ideas and then I thought 'hey, I feel bad about cutting out Kadaj and Yazoo, so why not bring them back?' and I no ppl r curious about Loz, but I don't think he'll make a very good vampire. Sorry 4 u ppl that luv Loz, but he's a bit too much of a crybaby for a vampire. And I know the chapter is short, but that's the best I can do for right now. Plz review and give me some time 4 the next one.**


	15. Hunting For Family

**A-D: Yo! This is my first REALY story post in a while, and I am SERIOUSLY sorry about that D: I swear I'll get something out for Nightmare Owl sometime over Spring Break which is very soon c: Until then, I hope that you like my adopted story!!!!! [/crosses fingers]**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not in any way own the Kingdom Hearts games or Manga, or Final Fantasy. This is a fan fiction and is therefore in another 'world' entirely. Also, if I owned Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy there would be more situations that make a whole lot of NO SENSE AT ALL! I also do not own Nintendo. If I did, I'd not be an armature fanfic writer.**

†Hunting for Family††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Crickets chirped in the cool night. Several figures moved, silent though none too cautious. This was their home after all. Another figure, a bit loud and obviously drunk by the fashion they stepped, was a ways ahead of the four.

"Way to pick 'em Axel." The shortest spoke, running a hand through his silver hair. "I'm going this way, screw you and you're bar junkies." Riku was in a bad mood, mainly due to the anxiety that he felt. This was the night that he had found out from their new ally, Vincent, that his brothers Yazoo and Kadaj were alive. The rescue was going to happen right after they hunted, and Riku didn't want to be stuck feeling like crap on what might end up being a suicide mission.

"Party pooper." The red head grumbled, looking a bit pouty. He had his way of doing that at times. Leon just sighed and shook his head while Sephiroth seemed…rather distracted. The three before him stared for a moment before Axel decided to be the one to speak up.

"Yo, you alright Sephiroth?" He asked, moving a bit closer to the taller male.

"Fine…just fine…" He muttered, looking in the direction of the place they would soon be sneaking through and probably spilling immortal blood in.

"I know how you feel." Leon spoke, eyes on the floor. Axel shifted uncomfortably with Riku. The tension that was forming was getting to be a bit much for them.

"Uh…can we just hunt and get a move on?" Axel asked, being the stop to the tension and stuffy feeling. The others agreed and they got to the hunt.

* * *

The soft tap of boots on tile was all that could really be heard. A flickering light lit the path for the four that moved through the halls. Axel had learned a new trick with his fire, and it was a nice thing in his mind.

"You're sure that they won't find us?" Riku asked, looking to his older brother. The man cleared his throat.

"For the most part." He said, looking to the sides in caution. That made Leon stop and face palm.

"And here I thought that you'd be the smart one now." He said, earning him a glare. "Sorr-"

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Riku hissed, shoving Axel and making the fire go out. The darkness seeped in, and Riku felt his bit of control well up. He made a kind of cloak for them all. "Now hold still." He whispered. It wasn't to much use though.

"I know you're there." The visitor spoke. A gusty wind blew through and broke Riku's concentration. They were then exposed.

* * *

"Roxas….Roxas?" The brunette of the two frowned. It was just about midnight and he hadn't been able to sleep. Why? Well… The four pieces of pie had nothing to do with it at all. "Roxaaaaaas!" He whined more, pouting. He wanted his brother to wake up. So, he did what came natural. "YOINK!" His hands pulled the sheet away from his brother's sleeping form and sent the boy tumbling to the floor.

"OW! Sora, what in the world!?" He complained, eyes open and blue eyes burning with the anger of someone who had been woken up in the middle of a nice dream.

"I'm bored and can't sleep." Sora stood and pointed. "Play me at Mario Kart." The old system was still set up from Cloud's earlier attempt to beat the original high score. Poor guy wasn't good at it though.

"Sora…it's the middle of the night." Roxas stood up an yawned. "We're not the vampires in this town you know." This last bit came out as a slight whisper. "Besides, what if we bother Leon? You know he'll complain to Cloud…"

"And we'll be stuck in a tree for a week!" Sora was just realizing the horror that he seemed to be attempting to unleash. "Holy pizza snacks! I never thought of that before!"

"Well then it's good that I reminded you huh?" The blonde snatched back his blanket and climbed into bed. "Now… GOOD NIGHT!" He huffed and curled up, trying to get back to sleep. Sora sighed and did the same, still very restless. Time passed so slow then.

Sora got fed up and decided to mess around on his own then. Oh what that would do…

* * *

"Axel… could you do that before?!" Riku called over the rush of wind. The four were running from their pursuer, who was not missing a few dred locks, burned off by an unexpected attack from Axel.

"WELL! I didn't not expect that to not happen!" The red head called, skidding around a corner after the silver haired man that was leading them to their destination.

"That means you DIDN'T." Leon clarified, turning his head and shooting at the wall of conflicting winds with his Gunblade. It didn't do too much. "Axel! A little help here!" He aimed again and shot. Flames formed around the bullet as Axel focused on the small bit of steel. The moment it hit the wind, which was nearly all oxygen, a huge fireball was formed.

"Awesome!" The red head shouted, leaping in the air in joy. It happened just as a spear hit down where he was stepping. The four vampires sped on, getting better luck with the air master behind them. It wasn't long now though. Their luck would run out, and they were hoping it was AFTER they succeeded in their mission.

Then, Sephiroth stopped. After about two hours of running , the first being mainly the fight with Xaldin, he stopped. It was quiet in the area, and there was nothing but doors on either side of the hall for a good long while.

"Um…why are we stopping?" Axel asked. "Aren't we supposed to, ya' know… run like hell?" Riku looked over and shook his head.

"We're here." Those two words caught the other three's attention. So soon? Insane, almost, but then again they were Vampires who could walk in the sun. They had some crap going against them already by normal society standards.

The door before them, holding only a plate that read 'LABORATORY' seemed almost intimidating. On the other side, Kadaj and Yazoo were probably sitting, helpless, scared, maybe even nearly dead! It made Riku antsy. It'd been so long… he thought they were _dead_ for crying out loud!

"Well… open it already! This isn't a horror movie!" Trust Axel to kill the moment. It was Leon who reached out and opened the door to the room. They all, save Sephiroth, took an unneeded breath in as the door opened. Eyes widened.

There, strapped to two chairs, bolted down, were the other two siblings.

They seemed… like nothing had happened. Sure Kadaj wasn't drooling like a monkey in his sleep like usual, and Yazoo…well nothing was off with him sleeping like he was, but still. They were there, in one piece…and as Vampires, but that was actually the least of their worries right now.

"Let's get moving." Sephiroth said, walking in with Leon and Axel. They set to work breaking the chains as Riku stood watch.

"Who…wha…Sephy?" Kadaj was waking up. His aquamarine eyes looked at the scene. "Leon and Axel…what…wait, are….are we going home?" He looked a bit excited, but in that really tired way.

"Yeah… home. Just stay still." Leon managed to get Yazoo out, slinging the still unconscious vampire over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Kadaj leaned on Axel and looked like he was going to pass out.

"We gotta get them out of here." Sephiroth said, taking the lead. Though much slower, so that Kadaj and Yazoo would be able to stand the strain. It was going well, really well. Something was up. And that something, was right behind them, a grin on its face.

* * *

**A-D: OH CRAP WHAT IS IT?! [/lol not telling] Send in guesses and suggestions! Rate and Review please! It helps me crank out chapters and get my butt in gear! Suggestions for the future would also be welcome! LOVE YOU ALL.**


	16. Nowhere To Run But Home

**A-D: YO! Apologies for the late update (was planning to do it like two weeks ago but got SWAMPED with stuff D: ) and…well… Whatever you think that the thing/person/whozamawutsit is…. It probably isn't. I got no reviews or messages about what I should make it so…. IT SHALL BE….something. Typing this all up as fast as I can now. SO. Without further ado…. THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS ON THIS LITTLE BIT OF THE INTERET….scratch that, my computer owns those… KH is not mine, FF is not mine, and neither is Nintendo, or Sega, or anything else that pops into this fanfic.**

†Nowhere to Run But Home††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Well well well." the vampires froze. Who was that? And how had they snuck up on them like that!? " ''welcome to my web' said the spider to the fly.' " Axel winced and had to comment.

"Man that is so cliché!" He turned and sent a fireball toward the speaker, who happened to not be there. "What?!"

"Axel, let's just keep our guard up and run like bats outta hell, no pun intended." Riku called, starting after Leon and Sephiroth who were both carrying a very weak newly found to be alive brother of Riku. The fire controlling vampire did so and really put the proverbial pedal to the metal.

"You do realize that if anything follows us. _they_ will be screwed too?" He panted, almost just remembering the fact. "Just sayin'."

Riku nearly died at that thought. See Sora get hurt?! No… "We'll just need to be three times as careful as we usually are." He responded. Axel blinked.

"So that's….ugh.. I hate math. Squall a little help here?" The brunette glared over.

"Oh I'll help you Axel. I'll help you on a one way ticket to-"

"Stop fighting and run faster!" Sephiroth was taking none of their bull crap. The bickering ones shut their mouths and hurried along even faster than they'd been going. It was HARD to keep up with Sephiroth!

"Soraaaaaa." Roxas was not happy. He'd been woken up several times by his restless brother, and this time it was not looking good. "How in the world did you get the cake on the ROOF!?"

The pair was outside their house, looking up at the roof where a cake, one Cloud had been saving, rested nicely and fairly safe. How the cake had gotten up there, that was something that was to be asked and needing an answer. That's what the blonde twin was expecting.

"Well…ya see I was playing with this slingshot I found-"

"Where did you find a SLINGSHOT?!" So many questions! The brunette just grinned sheepishly. Roxas sighed. "Just….just help me get the cake down. If Cloud finds out you were in the kitchen he'd _kill_ you." They both got ready to work some skin-saving tricks. Though they had no idea they were being watched.

From the house next door, the tall figure of Vincent stood near the window. He was stuck making sure that nothing happened in case something went wrong on either end. He loathed it, but then again…. Well…that was a story for another time.

It didn't take long for the cake to be saved, and in an impressive amount of time (for humans at least.) It was rather interesting how they ran inside so happy. But not interesting enough to hold the pure vampire's attention. He'd left the house, so silent that not even the a ninja would be able to measure up, and headed toward the one place that he would probably be needed, and fairly soon it might end up.

"OK! OK WE GET IT YOU ARE PISSED OFF!" Axel tried to move even faster due to the fact that, he'd taken a wrong turn and crashed right into one they were scared of finding. Saïx. The most rabid, strong, and mad of the whole enemy complex.

Sephiroth was far out ahead and searching for the best way out. Leon was doing his best to support Kadaj's limp form, but was starting to fail in that as it was hard to run fast as hell and adjust dead weight all at once. Riku was working on summoning his power over shadows and, surprisingly, made a difference. A ball of dark flame-like substance hit the raging vampire behind them, making him stop and shout in rage.

"OHHHHHH! TEN POINTS!" Axel cheered, sending his own fireballs over. Each hit, or seemed to hit. It was hard to tell with the cloud of shadow growing and their eyes being turned away from the whole scene.

"HERE!" yes! Sephiroth had found an exit! There was a mute sigh of relief as they hurried to the one open window in the whole place. With all their running, you'd figure they were in a castle or something, but it was nothing but the mansion that they hated so much.

Each, one by one, left the window once at it. The ground seemed almost too good to be true when they touched down, but each knew. They'd done the near impossible. They'd gotten out, and now they had to get home without being found by the werewolves. Great.

"Sora…Sora. Wake up." Cloud shook the boy. How'd his youngest brother end up on the couch? More importantly, why was he trying to eat a Nintendo controller? "Sora!"

"THE SQUARE ROOT OF PIE IS A LEMON!" The youngest woke with a start and blinked. Woa… what happened? "Wha- Oh! Hi there Cloud!" He grinned at his older brother. "Whassup?"

"It's time to get up is what." He frowned and motioned to the stairs. "Get your butt ready or you don't get to eat breakfast today." Sora blinked.

"But….just my butt?! What about the rest of me?" That caused the oldest to sigh.

"You know what I mean Sora. Now get moving, Roxas is already up, dressed, and outside."

Well there was his motovation! Outside meant air and sun! Air and sun meant….uh….living? No…that's not what he was getting at. Riku! He'd see Riku again! "WOOOO HOOO!" He ran up the stairs with his happy pants on.

"Ugh…sleep….bed….please?" Axel stumbled around the living room. He was so tired from all the running, staying up, hunting, being scared of Saïx, and nearly dieing via werewolf encounter. Good thing Vincent had found them at the just right time! That was lucky, even by Sephiroth's standards. Speaking of tall, long-haired, and oldest brother. He was making sure Yazoo and Kadaj had good resting places for the day, as they were probably still tired from doing absolutely nothing.

"Axel you know we can't rest until it's safe." Riku yawned. He was tired, but he'd wait until someone told him it was fine….someone that wasn't Axel. Leon would do, but then again he was busy checking the whole house for something or other that he wouldn't tell them about.

Sephiroth came out, looking like he was just starting to get drowsy. Axel looked like he was going to pass out on the TV. It wasn't too much of a contrast, but then again, Riku knew what had transpired to make it happen. "Well?"

The man smirked, only a little though. "They're going to be fine. Everyone can rest. I'm going to stay up a while longer." He sat on the couch and promptly began to channel surf as an overjoyed red head sprinted upstairs to the room he was so longing to be in. Riku smiled a little and went up to his own room…to find the bed was occupied by Kadaj. Yazoo was on the futon slash couch slash spare bed slash lounging device. Both were sleeping soundly and looking like they needed it.

Well crap. "Ugh…" He yawned and turned around. Leon would let him crash in his room. It wasn't like it was weird for that to happen at random, like when Axel sets something off in Riku's room making him stay for a month in Leon's company while both plot to get the pyro back. Revenge wasn't there this time, but sleep was.

"Yo, Leon, can I crash in here?" He asked, poking his head into the mentioned brunette's room. It was fairly nice, neat, and well themed. Sure did have an odd thing for lion decorations though.

"Sure. Axel again?" The response was fairly blunt.

"Nope…Kadaj and Yazoo are in there." That would explain it all. Leon shrugged and motioned for Riku to set up as he needed to. It was a sort of routine for them when one had to stay in the other's room. Now all they had to deal with was…. Damn near everything else on their list of 'Crap To Attempt To Avoid."

**A-D: Alright… that's the end of this chapter XD I've just typed for like two hours straight on this whole thing and still deem it undone D:**

**I BEG YOU TO SEND ME IDEAS!!! PLEASE?! Review please, that's what will keep me writing c: I got a few but not many. And please make it more than just a compliment on how it went. Please?**


	17. Overlooking Small Things

**A-D: Ok…It's been a while, you could all maybe be mad but I've been oddly sick and tormented Via school and other such things c: I may include and E-Mail address for you all to send messages to and communicate with. Just send "YES! I HAVE" and place AIM, YIM, or whatever you use after it. C: Not asking for Screennames or anything I'll give mine for that stuff, but hey, UPDATES WOO**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not in any way own the Kingdom Hearts games or Manga, or Final Fantasy. This is a fan fiction and is therefore in another 'world' entirely. Also, if I owned Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy there would be more situations that make a whole lot of NO SENSE AT ALL! I also do not own Nintendo. If I did, I'd not be an armature fanfic writer. I also don't own anything Nintendo does that I mention in this XD SORRY ALL I'M NOT A GOD.  
**

†Overlooking Small Things††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Roxy, I'm hooooome~!" Axel popped his head over the fence that divided the two yards. He expected to see the blonde and his brunette twin brother, but neither were to be found. It was strange, he swore that he'd heard them out and about earlier. About the time that he was pushing Kadaj off him while the more hyper of the two newly rescued brothers of Riku tried to put his hair into a braid...and cut it. The red head moved then, going to the front of the house to knock and see if they were just eating or something. He stopped though, as there was a note left for anyone wanting to come over or see someone... but it was in silly string.

"What the..." He trailed off as the words got a bit clearer to him as he skimmed the door repeatedly. Really now, was this Sora's idea? And why did Cloud let such a thing happen under his watch? Not that Axel cared, but it just seemed strange. It took a while but he got it soon enough. 'Out for Family Day, back by 9.'

That jus didn't seem fair. Yes the vampires had been away from their neighbors for a few days. But that had a reason. Vincent and Sephiroth had both been a bit...protective(not the right word but close enough) of the tired rescue team, that had included the tall silver haired vampire. All were to rest until they felt like they had before the rescue. It helped a bit, but Yazoo and Kadaj were still so weak. Yazoo had even just barely woken up, giving Axel the go to hang out outside instead of confined to the house with games and such...that were boring after two playthroughs. He needed to get more games...but that was not the point here.

The family of Cloud, Sora, and Roxas were out. He had to report this to his friends. So, after taking a picture of the door with his camera phone for later laughs, he headed home. It was a nice day though, so lingering a little outside was ok by him. He didn't do it long though. After attempting to set a bird on fire he walked into the house and nearly into Leon.

"Sorry Squall!" He said, continuing on his way. The brunette glared at him as he walked out the door, needing to be early for work to make up for the few days he'd lost while stuck in the house under Sephiroth's rule. "Oh! Cloud's not gunna be there with you! Out with Roxas and Sora." Axel's voice drifted to his ears from what was apparently the kitchen. Leon felt a little disappointment, but didn't let it show. He was the tough one...or he used to be...then Seph and Vincent came.

After running into the brunette, Axel went to find his favorite prettyboy. "Riku!" He poked his head into the room of his friend. Nope, no Riku. A Yazoo taking a nap, but no Riku. He slipped out quietly and looked around some more. Where was Riku? "Sephiroth, you seen Riku?" He asked, knocking on the door to the far older vampire. There was a shuffle in the room as he moved to the door.

"Probably downstairs. Is Kadaj gone too?" All he needed to say really. Axel was off at 'downstairs' and nearly fell down the stairs as he hurried along.

Riku was downstairs, Kadaj not far away and asking all kinds of questions as he looked around for something sweet. While he was sleeping, the conscious vampires had worked at getting all the candy and sugar filled items away from anywhere Kadaj could reach, would look, or be able to find the treats. This provided some headache relief, but not all that much. "Finally!" Axel said, smiling a bit in his cocky fashion. The two looked over and blinked in confusion at the red head.

"Yes Axel?" Riku asked, turning back to Kadaj so he could steer him away when the younger one got close to sugar at all. Axel straightened himself up then took out his phone.

"There was a note on the door when i went over. I think that it was Sora's idea...but I can't be sure unless you confirm it." The picture was on display and set before the male so that he could see. The silly string message brought a smile to the vampire's face.

"Yep. That's Sora's idea alright."

"Thought that'd cheer you up. Even with the mission a success you're Mr. Prettyboy Gloom and Doom." The red head ruffled Riku's hair, and earned a punch in the arm in return. It was worth it, getting hit to make Riku look like he just woke up.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Oi! Sora, Roas get over here and eat!" Cloud had taken the two out to a movie, then the park so they could get much more of their terrorizing rampage done and over with, leaving less damage to befall their new house. "Come on!" The twins ran up at that, knowing that if they made Cloud call again, there would be far more to worry about than going a bit hungry.

"Cloud you're such a girl. Making a picnic basket and stuff." Sora giggled and sat down, getting a paper plate and shoving on a sandwich and some chips. Roxas did the same, but took a second sandwich and instead of chips he had some apple slices.

"So, how was today?" Cloud asked, laying back. He'd eaten a bit while his brothers were messing around with a tree and a squirrel. Clouds drifted about overhead, calmly saying that the day was nearly done and even they felt ready to bed. That was when he remembered they were supposed to be home by or before nine.

In their new town, before was probably better.

"Today was fun Cloud! We should do this again, but during the summer so we can visit Destiny Islands again!" Roxas scooted away as Sora spewed crumbs about with his talking. Manners were often forgotten in excitement, and Sora was excited. "Or or, maybe we could bring Riku and Axel and Leon with us there so they could see our home!" Now the brunette was bouncing on his knees, food forgotten.

"Maybe...we'd need to see if they want to come first." Cloud chuckled. Roxas blinked and looked into the distance.

"Hey...Cloud were they there before?" He pointed to the figure, thrown out as a silhouette by the setting sun. The park had been, for the most part, empty when the trio had arrived, and people who had come and gone since then were watched a bit, only to be sure there would be no surprise vampire or werewolf attacks...or anything worse.

Cloud looked over, shielding his eyes. "I dunno...they're kinda far away..." He shrugged. "Maybe they're new to town too, and just looking around." He didn't keep his money on that though.

Once the figure seemed to take note that it'd been seen, it moved. Two more appeared beside them then, making the total three, and the danger level fairly high.

"I think we should go now." Sora and Roxas didn't disagree. They didn't pick up though, save what they knew they'd need, like the blankets and their wallets. The figures were fast, and had then broken into a light, and seemingly held back, run.

Roxas and Sora took off in front of Cloud. Time to head home, and as fast as possible.

"You think that they're...you know?" Sora asked, looking back. Roxas was about to say something when a gust of wind ripped by and nearly stopped their progress.

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Cloud shouted, not looking back. The boys obeyed, knowing how scared their brother must feel compared to them. They were the only family each other had left, and none were willing to lose the other.

The street soon came into sight, but the wind seemed to not want them to continue...or go back. It made a wall of light and sharp metal behind them, and led out Seifer's pack of wolves to cut them off.

"Well well well. Lookie here. New kids on the block." He chuckled and moved forward a couple steps.

"Capture." Fuu spoke, letting the word hang in the air to sink in for the humans.

"Over my dead body." Cloud defended, moving to become a barrier between the three wolves and his twin brothers. It didn't seem to work well for Seifer's plans.

It took only a moment, with Werewolf speed and strength Cloud had barely a chance to move before feeling the blow of a fist against his side. It would be a bruise, a bad one.

"CLOUD!" Roxas and Sora chorused, eyes wide in mirrored fear. They didn't want to lose their brother. He had to stay...he'd promised.

The man stood and seemed to want to go in for another round, but a roundhouse kick to the head put him back on the floor. And on like this it went. Each time Cloud stood, Seifer would just beat him back down. The wall of wind and sharp objects kept the twins from running away with their big brother, forcing them to watch him get beat over and over.

All until he didn't get up. Nose bleeding, maybe broken, covered in bruises, lip split. Cloud lay there, trying to catch his breath from a hit that had winded him.

"Rai, get the runts. We're done." With that command, he turned with Fuu and started walking away. The big lackey grinned.

"Come on now boys. We're letting him live, unless you don't want to come...?" His foot settled on Cloud's arm, pressing down until a snap was heard. The man gasped and let out a groan.

"Sora...come on..." Roxas said, too scared of losing Cloud to resist. Sora followed, not wanting to be alone, but also too scared to do otherwise.

"What about Riku...and Axel and Leon?" Sora squeaked, trying to stop himself from crying. Roxas pulled his brother close and hugged him. Rai caught this though.

"Oh you'll see them soon." He said, laughing a bit as he pushed the two in front of him.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Ok...I hate this game." Axel complained. Playing UNO for god only knows how long was only fun when bets and such were involved. But with this big of a circle, and no stakes...this was just plain old boring!

"Come on Axel, you're even winning for once!" Riku replied, setting down a yellow seven on the reverse that Kadaj had played.

"But I'm not losing chores or gaining money!" the red head fell back, continuing his complaints. Kadaj stared at him then to the door. Was someone there? He thought he could smell blood...

"Hey Riku...what's that smell?" He asked, still a bit unused to being so free so suddenly. Riku looked over and closed his eyes to focus.

It was blood.

that got the boy worried. Leon was the only one out, as he had to work that night. Vincent was on the couch, apparently reading a book or something. Sephiroth was asleep...kinda. And the others were here, playing UNO in the living room. Who was bleeding? Not a vampire that was for sure.

"Be right back." He said, standing up and heading to the door. After a quick check for werewolves in the area, the door was opened and shut fairly quickly as the vampire stepped out. It was a pleasant night, kinda warm kinda not. But the blood...it was carried to him. With a frown, Riku started walking. It didn't even take him long to find the source either. "Oh shit Cloud?" He sprinted over, putting himself in check so that he would not accidentally bite the poor beaten man. He picked him up and checked over the wounds. Nothing that would threaten him. "What the hell happened?"

He hadn't even noticed that Cloud was crying. It was only a bit, but it was enough to make Riku set him back down when he noticed. Cloud could move and walk on his own, arm broken though. "They took my brothers." He growled, eyes opening and full of anger and frustration. That also caused the vampire to freeze.

"They? Wh- no... here come with me. Can you walk?" the others had to hear whatever Cloud had to say as well. They could mean anyone, but there was a certain group of immortals that Riku was betting it meant. He watched as Cloud stood and held the broken limb. "Good. We'll go to your house first, so you can get cleaned up a bit, then we'll go to my house so that you can tell everyone your story." he was hiding how mad he was, but the shadows from the nearly set sun were just a bit too dark to be natural.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Sora..."

"I know..."

They were taken to that mansion in the hole in the wall. Before, when they'd found it, it was just something new, and sort of forbidden for them to be around, like Cloud's baseball bat when they wanted to play an actual game instead of beat the crap out of each other. Now it was something that rang all the alarms within their minds. They no longer felt the need to explore the grounds behind the locked gate, but to get back to where it was safe, with their vampire friends and brother. Cloud...

"You think that Cloud's ok?" Sora whispered, not wanting to be any louder in case Rai was one of those short-tempered people. Roxas shrugged and looked around a little. It was likely their brother had lived...but also not. They both looked around then, seeing now that they were REALLY not alone. "Roxas…you think…" His brother gave him a look of fear that turned the rest of the sentence into a whimper. The eyes that were watching from the forest seemed amused, members of Seifer's pack maybe? They hoped it was just curious monkeys or something."Well well well, what have the wolves brought now?" The cold voice shocked the boys into looking forward, shaking and holding each other for comfort. The orange eyed vampire smirked and looked at the 'guard' of the boys. "Thank you for helping my underlings in this task. It has made the strength of the werewolves so much clearer to my ancient and fogged vision."Rai just made some muttered comment before leaving, the eyes following him along the path and blinking out of existence one by one. This left the twins to stand before their captor, alone. His eyes seemed to just glow with the dark shadows of what seemed to be his plan.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Alright… now tell us again. Please." Riku had managed to get Cloud back to the house, laying the injured man on their couch and calling for everyone to come down. They'd cared for his wounds, patrolled around outside the house and taken care of erasing evidence of the attack and the picnic took a deep breath and tried to remember it all. It was hard to do though, as the painkillers were not strong enough to deal with the pain of his broken arm. He spoke slowly, with his teeth clenching and pausing at the parts that seemed to just rush by him. "…then I remember being hit and kicked… It all came so fast I couldn't even react." It was hard for him to spill this….but it was spilt. It left a tense feeling in the room too."How did we not see this?" Axel asked, falling back with his hands over his face. A muted groan of 'Roxy' was heard a moment later."We weren't entirely careful…we should have figured that there were werewolves watching us and them by now…." Riku shook his head. "We have to do something…""Not while you're so weak." Vincent's ice cold voice cut in. "They're acting, and while you're all barely recovered. They were waiting for a slip up, and it's been given.""So what do we do?" Kadaj asked, looking a bit scared. He knew the horrors of being beaten and nearly killed, and being turned. "Are we gunna wait?" He did want to help, seeing his brother speak so happily about someone….it had encouraged him to be brave at this moment. He did wish he knew this 'Sora' human though."We rest a couple more days, plan, and then attack." Sephiroth seemed so…final on the whole thing. It was good to have a leader in a hard situation. Of course…some people didn't like no action."HELL NO!" Axel jumped to his feet, singing the floor a bit as he lost control for a moment. "We're healed enough, we've been hanging out for, what four days? I've only been outside once and that was to take out the freaking trash, we are going to make a plan, and beat down some werewolf hide! We need a new rug and to kill that pup of Seifer's." He was getting so worked up that the room was heating."Axel, some problems with that. Problem one, where do we go looking? Problem two, there was a vampire with the wolves if what I gather from Cloud's story is correct, and Problem three, who will watch Cloud?"That made the red head cool down and sit. "Damnit Yazoo, you're quiet but super smart aren't you? I forgot all about that." "Then it's settled. We'll rest up, make a plan, and then get moving on a second rescue mission." Sephiroth said.

**A-D: Thank you to ****ccsakura21**** for the idea that this chapter's based off of c: Thank you to ****Becdan**** for the compliment on my writing c: That made me feel so much more motivated to keep going on this. And a BIG thanks to ****BronzeButterfly18**** who gave me my, so far, longest Review and idea for things to happen in more chapters to come!Bigger thanks to everyone who favorites and watches this story. It makes me feel like I'm not the failure my school told me I am ;D**


	18. Crouching Werewolf, Hidden Vampire

**A-D: Ok, I've been sick, I've been lazy, and I've been under stress. Thanks to people that faved and watched and reviewed. I own nothing, and would love more ideas. Like…really.**

†Crouching Werewolf, Hidden Vampire††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A plan had been made. Vincent was leading this one, as he was the only one at full strength. The others, being Sephiroth, Axel, Riku, and Yazoo, were all following after a proper feeding. They all had to be at their strongest for this, after all. Sora and Roxas had been taken for a reason. They'd memorized simple signals in case talking was not able to happen, and each step taken was silent yet quick. They'd already managed to get by several werewolves. A couple seemed new, though it wasn't clear as no one got close enough to find out.

"Axel." Riku looked toward the pyro, then nodded toward some lumps on the ground before the hole that led to the mansion. They were two werewolves sleeping on the job. The red head rolled his eyes and glanced to Vincent. The pureblood seemed unconcerned with the beasts, and made the motion that someone go ahead and take care of them.

"I'll get that for you." Axel let his power focus upon the two, working on making a comfortable heat that would keep them asleep while he moved in with Riku. It seemed to work, as neither of the sleeping guards stirred. It was only a matter of moments before the breath was leaving their bodies and their sleep became eternal.

Sephiroth moved on to scout ahead, using a tree for a vantage point once he was inside the walls and among the small forest that seemed to belong to the ominous and lonely looking mansion. It held no different air than usual. It still gave the impression that it was most likely something that was just there and uncared for. Of course, the eyes of the vampires could tell otherwise.

"They're all there tonight." Sephiroth commented, frowning at the slight power that he could feel. That coven seemed to be fairly uncaring about the visitors that were so hiding away. "They're expecting us." Surprise attacks were more Sephiroth's style at times, and this was no exception. To know that they were expected…well it put a damper on his already rather low spirits.

"We'll just need to be far more cautious. You already know who to avoid. I'm not worried." There was a slight shuffle as the other three joined them in the tree. Each took a branch that would hold their weight. "Yazoo. Tell me again. Where would they hold the twins?" Vincent was uninterested in the lives of the humans, but to him it was a challenge to rescue them. So, it would be treated with care.

"There are several ballrooms. Two are hidden… past one is a cell block that is made from various steels and reinforced with elemental barriers. That is where I would expect them to be held, but seeing as this is something else… They may be within the White Room." He hated that room. His distasted was actually sent out in his voice, making Riku look to him.

"Is that a horrible room?" Riku had only seen halls, more halls, and the room where Yazoo and Kadaj were kept. So this was… something he'd like to hear about. His brother looked over.

"It is as it is called. A white room. One table, one lamp, and one chair. It is void of all sound, and the only light comes from the lamp. The walls reflect the light, leaving no shadows." He shivered. "It's…it's maddening. The silence… The light…" He silenced himself and looked away. "I…hope that they will not actually be in that room…"Axel shook his head. "Why don't we go in!" He hissed, not happy with what he was hearing. If that room was such a torture, void of sound and contrast, then why would they be standing around in a damned tree waiting for something to happen! He moved to leave, but Sephiroth pulled him back.

"Axel. Realize that if we do not form a proper plan, Roxas and Sora will both be dead." His tone was ice cold. It was the taller male's 'business' tone. It knocked Axel back into his senses. "Now…first we must take care of this area." He motioned to the seemingly empty area that they were in. Axel saw nothing wrong with it, and was about to speak up, but then he noticed. It was completely silent. No bats, no Owls. Nothing. That only meant that there was something there besides them.

Riku and Yazoo moved to go look around, making their descent as silent as they could. Upon touching the ground, they hurried off to look. Each took a separate area. Yazoo the west, Riku the east. They agreed to meet up around the south end to discuss anything observed before returning to the tree. Each took their time, making sure that nothing was overlooked. As they met up, something broke the silence.

"Well well, If it's not a pair of the Chicken Wuss' friends." The voice snapped both vampires to attention, looking to the bushes where it had come from. Seifer had walked up. He was out of his wolf form, though some of the features stayed. The eyes, the enhanced senses, and the fangs. It was not a pretty sight. "What might you be doing in our territory, hm?" That seemed to almost be a signal, as five wolves slinked out around the three, each looking eager for some form of a fight.

"We're here to get our friends back." Riku growled. A small part of him wondered if they knew that the others were around. By scent it would be hard to tell, what with the fact Riku was around them so much that his scent was almost masked with theirs… but it would provide an advantage. The wolves weren't showing any signs of noticing that there might be others…

"You killed two of my pack…you know I can't let you losers get away with that." The alpha moved to walk off. "I'm damn sure that my guardians here will be able to handle you. I'll just sit and watch. Get them." As soon as the words left his lips, the wolves surged forward. Riku and Yazoo prepared for a fight, though Yazoo had no idea how he was going to do anything without a weapon or any idea how to use any magics.

But salvation hit down when two of the wolves burst into flame, one of the two being skewered by a rather lengthy Katana blade. Axel and Sephiroth had come to the rescue. The wolf that was still aflame rolled about, trying to douse the flames and return to the attack. The other three were advanced upon. Riku's dark powers kicked in and created a veil over one's eyes, leading it to snarl and rage at anything near. A blind wolf was not a happy one after all.

One managed to pin Yazoo, who quickly learned that his magics were based upon how he felt. Vines were worming their way around the creature, clamping its mouth shut and pushing it off of the male. Through this, Seifer was changing. A dusty gold pelt joined the bodies, jaws snapping at any of the vampires. Of course, after a few minutes of this, and seeing yet another of his guardians fall to the vampires, he barked a couple commands and tore away with the remaining werewolves.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

While the fight was going on, Roxas and Sora were growing increasingly worried. The White Room was not their cell. They'd been in the presence of one or two of the coven at all times. They were awaiting something to be said to them from the 'Superior.' It left the two shaking a bit, though Roxas was trying to be a good brother and show Sora that this wasn't anything to be scared of.

"They'll save us. You know it Sora." Roxas smiled to his brunette twin. The boy looked worried still, but was easing with each thing that was said to him. "I promise you. I mean…come on, Axel might rush in any second asking us about a Bar-B-Q." that got a small laugh from the boy. "And Riku'll show up and roll his eyes then kick some butt." Sora went to say something when the female at their side glared.

"Shut up you two, or I'll make you shut up." Her antenna-like hair crackled with sparks. The boys shut up instantly. She was scary after all. A moment later, the door to the room opened, and in stepped Xemnas. The boys had only learned a little bit about him from what they could hear when they asked others. Demyx, someone neither of the boys thought was all too evil at all, told them his opinion while Zexion, another who had been watching them, made corrections at intervals that seemed drastic to him or the boys. Oddly, they felt like those two were trying to help them.

"Boys… It seems that your friends have come to get you." The gold-eyed man smirked. "I suppose we might just need to rush our plans." Plans? Sora looked alarmed. What in the world were they talking about? Whatever it was, Larxene looked happy. "Get Saix for me if you would. We need to make…preparations." The way that was said… the tone just dripped hunger. Sora and Roxas felt very very scared then.

* * *

**A-D: Alright that's what I got for you all. I REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS EVERUYONE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND SOME D8. It takes forever when I don't get opinions on what should happen next. So, please help this get back on the road and not run out of gas. I love you all. C:**


End file.
